Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble
by M-H1996
Summary: Thirteen new contestants come onto Tiki Island to compete for the 2,000,000 prize! Who's going to win this season?
1. Chapter 1

New Cast, New Season

**M-H1996- This is the fourth season, but this season there will be a new cast. Awesome, huh? Just like Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Anyways, read and review!**

**X**

Michael- Welcome, viewers! We've been to the movies and we've been around the world in a cruise liner. This season we're going back where it all began! Yeah, you heard me. We're coming back to Tiki Island! It did change a bit.

The front sign saying Camp Tiki falls off of the destroyed docks.

Michael- When I mean it changed, I mean it has gotten really dangerous!

A large eagle swoops down and rips off a part of the docks.

Michael- Ha, good stuff. But the rules of the game remain the same. Handful of cartoon network characters will bunk with each other, confess in our Tell Cam, and compete in challenges every day, where they will survive elimination or be eliminated by their fellow teammates. Last one standing wins $2,000,000!

The boat stopped at the docks as the thirteen contestants all get off.

Gwen- This is where we're staying?!

Gwen looked around the dead island. There ere trees knocked over, trash on the beach, and chemical waste everywhere.

Michael- Awesome, isn't it?

Gwen- No!

Ben- You're gonna have to get used to Gwen here. She can get a bit nasty.

Gwen- Shut up, Ben!

Gumball- Come on, guys! We can get along just fine.

Eileen- Yeah, we shouldn't fight.

Gorgonzola- Let them fight like idiots.

Panini- Chowder would have made a great contestant.

Gorgonzola- Shut up about Chowder, Panini! Don't you see that no one cares?!

Panini- I wasn't talking to you, Gorgonzola!

Michael- Gotta love this new cast. Already have you guys fighting and it hasn't been a whole chapter yet.

Kitty- I bet you let everybody fight each other.

Michael- Not true one bit! I laugh while you guys fight on your own.

Dexter- I hope I'm not bothering anybody here, but what happened to this place?

Blossom- It is different to the first season.

Gwen- I thought we were on Tiki island. The same island from the first season.

Michael- You guys are on the same island from the first season. Just some stuff happened to it.

Gumball- What kind of stuff?

Michael- During World Cruise, I let some scientists test things out on the island.

Dexter- Nice!

Buttercup- How is that nice?

Dexter- They're testing things out for science!

Cajun Fox- Science? Sounds like somebody needs to get a life.

Dexter- Hey!

Number 1- Don't worry about him, Dexter.

Michael- Listen up now! You guys are the new cast of the series.

Gumball- Awesome!

Michael- You each will be in teams of two. Compete in challenges to win. Winning team stays alive while the losing team loses a member. Guess what's coming back for the eliminated?

Bubbles- What's coming back?

Michael- Ejecto seats!

Michael presses a button to the remote and the ejecto seat flies in the air, releasing the seat belts.

Eileen- That doesn't look safe.

Michael- Not one bit. That's why it's fun! Anyways, moving on!

X

Number 1- Why are we at the bathrooms?

Michael- Not just any bathroom, Number 1! this place over here is called the Tell Cam. This is where you confess your little secrets.

**Tell Cam**

**Gumball- I'm the first one to use the Tell Cam! This is awesome!**

**Eileen- I'm so happy I'm finally on the show. Glad to be here, but it sucks not being with Margaret, Mordecai, and of course, Rigby.**

**Gorgonzola- This new cast are a bunch of failures. I can get into the merge with no problem at all.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Ben- Are we going to have our challenge now?

Michael- Not yet, Ben! We still have to do something before we have a challenge.

Ben- Like what?

Michael- Picking teams!

Gwen- You're so dumb, Ben.

Ben- I didn't know, okay! No reason for calling me names.

Michael- I will randomly choose two contestants to pick teams. Number 1 and Cajun Fox will choose teams.

Number 1- You made the right choice.

Cajun Fox- Yeah right.

Michael- We'll have Cajun Fox choose first.

Number 1- What?! Why him?

Michael- His name is before yours in the alphabet, dude.

Number 1- But Number 1 isn't my real name!

Michael- Choose first, dude.

Cajun Fox- I choose the blue, eyed girl.

Michael- Bubbles is part of Cajun's team.

Bubbles- Yay!

Michael- Number 1?

Number 1- Looks like he's trying to get the strong competitors. I might as well play his game. I choose Blossom.

Blossom- Thanks for picking me, Number 1.

Number 1- No problem.

Michael- Cajun's turn.

Cajun Fox- Guy with the fancy watch!

Ben- That's me!

Ben walked up to Cajun and the two high fived.

Number 1- Now I will choose a competitor with brains. Dexter!

Dexter- I got picked on a team already?

Number 1- Your brains can help the team.

Dexter- I won't let the team down!

Michael- Who's it going to be, Cajun Fox?

Cajun Fox- I choose the cat.

Gumball- Me?

Cajun Fox- The other one.

Kitty- Oh no.

Michael- Number 1's turn.

Number 1- Seeing that my enemy hasn't chosen Buttercup, I'll choose her to gain a lot more strength than that fox.

Buttercup- Just say my name, not a lecture about how you're going to choose teammates.

Number 1- I think better this way.

Buttercup- Why don't you stop thinking that way and man up?!

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- Listen, I came here to get that money. I won't let some bald cadet get in my way of it.**

**Number 1- That was really uncalled for from her. Now I'm regretting the choice I made. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Cajun Fox- I picking the short girl.

Michael- Eileen's with Cajun.

Eileen- Awesome.

Number 1- Gumball looks like a good competitor. I choose Gumball.

Gumball- Awesome! Great to be on the team.

Number 1- Great to have you aboard, Gumball.

Michael- Cajun's turn.

Cajun Fox- I'll choose the rat thing.

Gorgonzola- My name is Gorgonzola!

Cajun Fox- Whatever.

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- That stupid fox makes me want to eliminate him instead of Panini.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Number 1- Seeing that I can put the fox's team in a disadvantage by taking Gwen instead Panini, I -

Buttercup- Shut up and choose somebody!

Number 1- I'm thinking out my plan, Buttercup. If you want to be a member of this team, then you could let me finish.

Buttercup- You just have to choose a contestant, Number 1. There isn't anything tough about it.

Number- I choose Gwen.

Michael- Looks like Gwen's on Number 1's team and Panini is on Cajun Fox's team.

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- That bald, dumb kid got me to have that lousy rabbit on my team. We'll see who has the last laugh when he gets eliminated.**

**Number 1- I messed up that fox big time. He won't know what him when my team finishes his team off.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Now that you guys are in your teams, we're having team names.

Cajun Fox- I got some! Team Fox! Oh no! Cajun Squad!

Gwen- Somebody's conceited.

Michael- I already have team names waiting for you guys. Cajun's team will be known as the Bio-hazard Raccoons!

Michael throws a lime green flag to Ben. Ben falls to the floor as it hits him down. Gorgonzola and Cajun Fox laugh at Ben's misfortune.

Michael- Number 1's team will be known as the Mutant Turtles!

Michael throws a dark red flag to Gumball.

Gumball- Sweet!

Michael- Now for your first challenge of the new season.

Ben- Guys, I'm ready for this!

Michael- See those targets standing out in the open.

Ben- I see them!

Gwen- Everybody sees them, Ben.

Ben- Be quiet!

Michael- Each teams has three targets to take down. The team to take down their targets first wins and the losing team kicks of a member.

Buttercup- We can win this easily.

Dexter- What will we throw at the targets?

Buttercup- Haven't you ever heard of rocks, wimp.

Blossom- Cool down, Buttercup. You don't want to get kicked off first.

Number 1- Where are the rocks then?

Michael- You guys won't be using rocks.

Eileen- Then what are we going to use to hit the targets?

Michael- Bio-hazard Raccoons will be throwing bio-hazard raccoons and the Mutant Turtles will be throwing mutant turtles.

Bubbles- We're actually going to throw an animal?

Michael- Yup!

Gorgonzola- Now we're talking.

Bubbles- I can't throw a poor, defenseless creature at a target.

Gorgonzola- You got to be kidding me?!

Bubbles- I'm not kidding you!

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- Panini and Bubbles are the worst! I would vote for them, but it is Cajun's fault for choosing them. **

**Bubbles- Gorgonzola's one messed up teammate. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Here ya go!

Michael threw two bags towards the two teams.

Michael- Have fun.

X

Panini- I'm not throwing these disgusting raccoons.

Bubbles- Same here.

Gorgonzola- Great job, fox. You chose two losers on this team.

Cajun Fox- Don't blame me.

Eileen- I have a crush on a raccoon! This isn't right.

Gorgonzola- Give me a break! I really doubt your crush is in the pile of disgusting raccoons we have here, Eileen. Get a grip!

Cajun Fox- The same raccoon from the last seasons?

Eileen- Yeah him!

**Tell Cam**

**Eileen- Right now Gorgonzola's getting a bit overboard. But I think the fox and I can make this team do well.**

**Cajun Fox- That short mole likes that raccoon. The raccoon that's friends with those two lame birds from the first season. She's going down!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Number 1- I can easily make a catapult to hit the targets down.

Buttercup- Enough with your stupid devices! They won't work.

Number 1- I happen to be a great builder.

Buttercup- Big deal!

Blossom- They're fighting again!

Dexter- Somebody stop this before we lose?!

Gwen- I'm not doing that.

Gumball- I'll give it a try.

Number 1- I think we can get things done without you bothering me all the time!

Buttercup- It will be easier and faster if you just throw them!

Gumball- Can't we all just get along, guys?

Number 1- No!

Buttercup- No!

**Tell Cam**

**Gumball- Well, I tried.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Number 1- It will be more accurate if I throw them with a catapult.

Buttercup- More accurate, huh?!

Buttercup grabbed a turtle and threw it, hitting their target.

Michael- Mutant Turtles 1! Bio-hazard Raccoons 0!

Gorgonzola- You see what you've done, Panini?! You didn't want to grab the raccoon, now we're losing!

Panini- It wasn't just my fault!

Kitty- Guys always blame their problems on girls.

Eileen- Team, lets just pick the raccoons up and throw them.

Gorgonzola- Don't tell me what to do, Eileen!

Cajun Fox- Time for the ragin Cajun to win this for the team.

Cajun Fox picked up a raccoon and threw it to their target, making the score a tie.

Michael- Just like that, Cajun Fox gets the tie.

Gorgonzola- Finally!

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- Teams need winners and leaders. That's why I'm on this team.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Dexter- Now it's a tie!

Buttercup- It won't be like that for long.

Gwen- Just throw it already!

Gumball took a turtle and threw it, almost hitting the other teams target.

Buttercup- Great job, Gumball! You almost gave them a point!

Gumball- Okay, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to throw it towards their targets.

X

Ben- Watch this, everybody! Time for us to take the win!

Ben grabbed the raccoon and it bit his arm.

Ben- Ow! Dude, the thing bit me.

Gorgonzola- Better check for contagious diseases.

Ben- Am I going to be okay?

Michael- You'll be fine, Ben. Just wash that part for twenty minutes so I don't get a law suit.

Gorgonzola- Lets stop throwing them and let the girls do something since they haven't been doing anything.

Kitty- I haven't seen you throw any.

Panini- Yeah!

Ben- Get Panini to do something. She hasn't been doing anything.

Gorgonzola- Finally somebody agrees with me. Panini, you're up!

Panini- I'm not throwing those things.

Gorgonzola- Just grab the raccoon and throw it to our targets!

Panini- Just to prove to you that I can do better than you.

Panini grabbed the raccoon and she hit a target, but the target was the other team's taget.

Michael- Mutant Turtles 2! Bio-hazard Raccoons 1!

Ben- We're so going to lose.

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- Panini makes it even harder! She's so leaving after this challenge.**

**Panini- Big deal if I made a mistake! Gorgonzola made a mistake by coming here.**

**Cajun Fox- Why should I even try if I'm the only one on the team that can win it?**

**Eileen- Panini and Gorgonzola seem like the most capable ones of getting kicked off.**

**Kitty- Still voting off Gorgonzola. That jerk can get his face out of here.**

**Bubbles- Gorgonzola kept nagging her. **

**Ben- Panini better hope we win if she still wants to be here.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Buttercup- We have a lead!

Number 1- Now we can use my strategy and-

Buttercup- Shut up with your stupid strategy!

Blossom- Seriously now, stop fighting!

Dexter- We just need one more score, guys.

Gwen- Why don't we lose this one and kick off Buttercup or Number 1?

Blossom- Listen, no one is getting kicked off just yet.

Gumball- Here's the turtle!

Gumball tossed it to Blossom.

Buttercup- End this lame challenge!

Blossom throws it and hits the final target.

Michael- Mutant Turtles win! Bio-hazard Raccoons, meet me at the campfire, where one of you will take a jump to the ejecto seat.

X

Ben- Why did you bring us here, dude?

Gorgonzola- I brought you here to eliminate Panini! We need to get a foothold of this team.

Ben- I was thinking to vote off Bubbles. She's no good.

Cajun Fox- Seriously?!

Gorgonzola- Vote Panini!

X

Elimination Palace

Michael- Welcome to the Elimination Palace! This was the elimination place for the first season. Looks different, doesn't it?

Eileen- With all the chemical waste around, yes.

Michael- Since it's your first time here, I'll tell you how to eliminate a contestant. Elimination always solves a team's problems. Just like first season, you will each go up to the voting booth and write the name of the contestant of your choice. The one with the most must be ejected out of here by the ejecto seat.

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- It's either the fox or Panini gone. I don't care which one, I just want one of them gone!**

**Panini- Gorgonzola thinks he can get away with being mean. Time to eliminate time.**

**Cajun Fox- Man, this team sucks already. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- I have seven votes here. First vote goes to Panini.

Gorgonzola- Ha ha!

Panini- Shut up.

Michael- Second vote goes to Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola- What?!

Panini- Not so tough now, huh?

Gorgonzola- Oh, shut up.

Michael- Another vote goes to Gorgonzola!

Gorgonzola- Are you kidding me?!

Michael- Not one bit, dude. Oh boy, we're all tied! Panini now has two and is tied with Gorgonzola. The next vote goes to Panini!

Panini- This sucks!

Michael- Second to last vote goes to Gorgonzola!

Gorgonzola- I can't believe it's so close!

Michael- People might hate you, dude. Anyway, the last vote of the night goes to...

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Panini!

Gorgonzola- Yes! You're out, Panini!

Panini- Already?

Michael- Afraid so.

Panini- I was hoping to get far this season.

Gorgonzola- Well, your hopes have been crushed!

Gorgonzola takes the remote out of Michael's hands and launches her out.

Michael- I do the launching around here.

**X**

**(4) Panini- Gorgonzola, Cajun Fox, Ben, Eileen**

**(3) Gorgonzola- Panini, Kitty, Bubbles**

**13th- Panini**

**Sorry if this chapter was lame. I'll get the next chapter up hopefully next week.**


	2. Capture the Rock

Capture the Rock

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble! We started off the chapter with a new cast of thirteen, then had two of them pick teams, and finally competing in a challenge. Gorgonzola and Panini fought while their team spectated. Number 1 and Buttercup started arguments as well. In the end, Panini was eliminated by four votes, ending the arguments with Gorgonzola. Who will take a seat on an ejecto seat this time?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble!**

**X**

Mess Hall

Dexter- We did pretty well last challenge.

Gumball- You got that right, Dexter.

Buttercup- We sucked last challenge! Number 1 kept stalling.

Number 1- For your information, I was creating a plan to hit the targets easier.

Buttercup- You're so stupid!

Blossom- You could take it down a notch, Buttercup.

Gwen- It's pretty funny how they fight.

Buttercup- I can't wait to see you fly out of here in one of those ejectos.

Number 1- Me? As if!

Gorgonzola- Am I the only one that's mad about losing the challenge?

Ben- Why would you be mad?

Gorgonzola- I'm mad because I don't like to lose!

Cajun Fox- You shouldn't be talking.

Gorgonzola- I can talk if I want to.

Cajun Fox- I didn't see you help the team. Actually, I was the only one that did something.

Gorgonzola- I don't need to.

Bubbles- We'll do better next challenge.

Kitty- Hopefully.

Ben- Yeah, especially when the other team keeps arguing.

Eileen- And if we work as a team, then we can win.

Eileen and Bubbles high five.

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- Now my plan is to eliminate Cajun Fox. He's getting annoying how he thinks he can win the game for our team. We'll see about that, fox.**

**Cajun Fox- I can't take it being on the same team with losers. Well, that's what I get when I'm the only smart one here.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Who's ready for the challenge of the day?

Ben- Oh, I'm ready for this one!

Gorgonzola- You really think you're ready this time?

Buttercup- I'm so ready for the challenge! You ready for this one, baldy?

Number 1- Do you mind?!

Buttercup- What?

Number 1- I would like it if you didn't call me baldy.

Buttercup- Fine then! I'll call you bald loser.

Number 1- That's even worse!

Buttercup- No one picks their nicknames, bald loser.

**Tell Cam**

**Eileen- I can't wait to start the challenge! This time I won't let my team down.**

**Buttercup- Being on the same team as Number 1 is hard work. This team needs me, big time!**

**Gorgonzola- I need to mess up the fox in this challenge so we lose. He'll get all the votes.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- If you guys follow me out into the woods, then we'll get our challenge started.

The twelve contestants walked outside, heading towards the woods.

Gumball- What are we doing in the woods?

Buttercup- It's our challenge, dummy!

Gumball- I'm not dumb! I'm average.

Dexter- Take it easy with the name callings, Buttercup.

Blossom- Didn't I tell you to calm down with the name callings last challenge?

Buttercup- I'm not going to get kicked off!

Michael- You wanna know why you guys are in the woods?

Gwen- Just say it already!

Michael- Fine then! You guys are going to play a little game of capture the flag.

Ben- That's easy!

Gorgonzola- You really think so, Ben?

Ben- Yeah!

Michael- But some things will be different in this game.

Bubbles- What's going to be different?

Michael- Instead of capturing a flag, you'll be capturing a rock. Pretty awesome, huh?

Kitty- Awesome?

Eileen- That's not really awesome.

Gorgonzola- It's even stupider than the last challenge.

Buttercup- The rat thing has a point.

Gorgonzola- I have a name!

Michael- You will each be given a rock to guard. The rules of the game are exactly the same as capture the flag, but it's capture the rock.

Gumball- Where's the rock we're going to guard?

Michael- Right over there!

Michael points to the two large boulders.

Kitty- Those aren't rocks!

Gwen- How are we going to even move these boulders?

Michael- Each team will hide their boulders somewhere around the island. The team that finds it and destroys it wins the challenge. Losers kick somebody off.

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- I'll destroy that dumb boulder from the other team easily.**

**Gorgonzola- Time to frame the team. Get ready to lose, fox.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- I'm giving you one hour to hide your boulders.

Number 1- That fives me enough time to-

Buttercup- Shut it!

Gumball- That was a bit harsh, don't you think?

Buttercup- Just push the boulder to the woods or something.

Gwen- I'm not pushing that thing.

Buttercup- You better!

**Tell Cam**

**Gumball- Buttercup's arguing with anybody she sees!**

**Dexter- Buttercup and Gwen are really doing bad. If this keeps going on then I know who I'll write down for the next elimination.**

**Buttercup- Now I have to deal with Number 1 and Gwen. I hate this stupid island!**

**Gwen- Buttercup thinks she can run the team by bossing people around. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Gorgonzola- Ben, push the rock towards the other side of the island.

Ben- Alright!

Kitty- Why don't you help him?

Gorgonzola- I'm not going to let you tell me what to do!

Eileen- Guys, we can move the boulder without fighting.

Bubbles- Eileen's right.

Gorgonzola- We'll move it right after I shut this cat up.

Kitty- I'm not going to let YOU shut me up.

Gorgonzola- I can't wait till your kind gets eliminated. Cats never get to the merge.

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- I'm the only useful one on this team. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- You guys have thirty minutes to move your boulders.

Number 1- We hardly moved it.

Buttercup- Get out of my way, idiots.

Buttercup pushed Dexter, Gumball, and Number 1 out of the way.

Gumball- What are you going to do?

Buttercup punched the boulder and it flew into the woods.

Buttercup- It's hidden alright.

Blossom- How are we going to defend it if we can't even see it?

Buttercup- It's somewhere in the woods, Blossom. Don't get all mad.

X

Cajun Fox- Ben, you're weak.

Ben- I would be using my watch, but for some reason it's not working.

Gorgonzola- Maybe because it's a fake.

Ben- It's not a fake!

Bubbles- I can just punch the boulder to the direction we want it.

Cajun Fox- Why didn't ya do that before?

Bubbles- Oh, I didn't have it in mind.

Cajun Fox glares at Bubbles while Gorgonzola face palms.

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- This team sucks! All of them have to go, except for the fox. I need him to take me to the merge. Looks like it's a change of plans.**

**Cajun Fox- You see what I have to deal with?! **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Eileen- Throw it in the water.

Kitty- Why in the water?

Eileen- It will sink in the bottom easily, and when the challenge starts, they won't know where it is.

Gorgonzola- That's actually smart.

Cajun Fox- I knew I made a right choice by choosing her.

Eileen- You guys really think it's good?!

Ben- It's better than good!

Kitty- We might actually win this time.

Gorgonzola- Then throw it in the water then!

Bubbles punched the boulder as it went into the water.

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- Alright, I need to keep Eileen and Cajun Fox because their the only useful ones.**

**Cajun Fox- She's still useless! The team should thank me for putting her on this team. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Times up, teams!

Buttercup- Do we find the other team's boulder now?

Michael- Not yet.

Gumball- What do we do now?

Michael- You each will be given hammers.

Michael throws hammers to the contestants.

Kitty- What's up with the hammers?

Michael- These hammers will be used to destroy the other team's boulder. The team that destroys it first wins while the losing team kicks somebody off.

Dexter- These hammers will take forever to destroy the boulder.

Number 1- Dexter's right about that.

Michael- Now go running around for the other team's boulder.

X

Buttercup- Me, Blossom, and Gwen will look for the boulder while you three stay behind to guard ours. Got it?!

Gumball- I'm okay with that.

Number 1- There's one thing I need to ask you.

Buttercup- Shut up, Number 1!

Number 1- You don't even know what I'm going to say.

Buttercup- I know! Now shut up!

The three leave Number 1, Gumball, and Dexter in the woods.

Dexter- What were you trying to tell Buttercup?

Number 1- I was trying to tell her that the boulder is not in our sights. How are we going to guard something we don't have?

Gumball- Lets find it then!

**Tell Cam**

**Gumball- I'm not one of the strong contestants like Buttercup and Blossom. That's why I'm taking this game seriously so I don't get eliminated too soon.**

**Number 1- People like Buttercup bug me the most. **

**Dexter- We need to find that boulder before the others do. Who knows what will happen at the elimination tonight if we lose?**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Gorgonzola- I'll go out there with Cajun Fox and Eileen. The rest of you just guard the water.

Kitty- Nothing wrong with that.

Bubbles- Aw, but I really want to help you guys.

Ben- Yeah, me too!

Gorgonzola- You two helped enough!

Cajun Fox- I don't need two losers that suck at the game.

**Tell Cam**

**Ben- Cajun Fox and Gorgonzola are still mad at what happened last challenge?! Seriously?!**

**Bubbles- I might have done nothing last challenge, but I can still do something!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Buttercup- You know what we should do?

Gwen- What is that?

Blossom- Hopefully it's winning the challenge.

Buttercup- Lose this challenge on purpose to eliminate Number 1.

Gwen- You actually came up with something smart, Buttercup.

Blossom- Okay, we're not losing this challenge on purpose just to eliminate a member.

Gwen- Buttercup, why don't we lose this one on purpose to eliminate Blossom here? She's pretty much useless.

Buttercup- That can work.

Blossom- That's it!

Gwen- What's your problem?

Blossom- You guys are acting like jerks! I'm going back to help the others.

Buttercup- Seriously?!

Blossom- Yeah, you two can go on without me.

X

Eileen- We should go check in the woods.

Gorgonzola- Who asked you?!

Eileen- I was just suggesting something.

Cajun Fox- That's a great plan! You know, me and you could do good in this season.

Eileen- Of course we can!

**Tell Cam**

**Eileen- Finally somebody else besides Bubbles is on my side. I like that Cajun Fox is being a good person. **

**Cajun Fox- **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Number 1- Does anybody have any clue where that boulder could be?

Dexter- Look around for tipped over trees.

Gumball- This place has lots of trees tipped over.

Number 1- There it is!

Number 1 points to the boulder in the distance.

Gumball- Move it somewhere else so the others don't find it.

Dexter- Hold up, Gumball! The boulder looks a bit fragile from the punch.

Number 1- Buttercup's trying to sabotage us.

Gumball- Well, I'll move it then.

Gorgonzola- You're not moving it anywhere.

The three turned around to see the others behind them.

Number 1- How did you guys find us?!

Gorgonzola- Lots of complaining from you three.

Eileen- Destroy the boulder.

Cajun Fox- Ragin Cajun's on it!

Gumball- Hold it right there, fox!

Cajun Fox- What are you going to do?

Gumball- Uh.

Number 1- Use the hammer!

Gumball- Oh yeah!

Gumball hits Cajun on his foot with the hammer.

Cajun Fox- You stupid thing.

Cajun pushed Gumball to the ground.

Gumball- I'm sorry, dude. I was just helping my team.

Number 1- Never apologize to the enemy, Gumball.

Number 1 hit Cajun Fox, this time on his tail.

Cajun Fox- I take offense you that!

Gorgonzola- Seems like the fox sucks at defending himself.

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- That rat is getting on my nerve.**

**Gorgonzola- I really don't want to win this one. I need Bubbles or Eileen gone.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Buttercup- Well look who it is, the other team.

Ben- I'm ready to defend the boulder no matter what happens!

Gwen- Shut up, Ben. No one cares.

Ben- Bubbles, hit her for me!

Bubbles- I'm not the one to hit people with hammers.

Buttercup- Where's your boulder?!

Kitty- You really think we're going to tell you?

Buttercup- I never expected you guys to hide it like this.

Bubbles- Why?

Buttercup- Your team sucks! That's why.

Gwen- Especially with Ben here.

Ben- Hey!

**Tell Cam**

**Ben- You know I have feelings too! I'm getting tired of Gwen with her dumb attitude.**

**Buttercup- Do I see myself getting eliminated? No! Do I see my team going to elimination? Probably. Who will get eliminated? The nerd or the bald loser!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Dexter- Protect the boulder!

Number 1- Your move, fox.

Cajun Fox- Well now.

Cajun fox kicks Number 1 in the leg, making him drop his hammer.

Number 1- Ow! Weak move, fox.

Cajun Fox- Gonna cry about it now?

Gumball- I'll help you out, Number 1!

Gumball runs up to him with his hammer, but Cajun kicks him.

Gumball- That hurt!

Gorgonzola- Wait to go, fox!

Eileen- Not my kind of strategy, but okay.

Cajun Fox- Time to win this for the team.

Dexter- I won't let you get anywhere, Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox- How adorable, nerd over here thinks he can win.

Dexter- Don't make me throw the hammer.

Dexter threw the hammer towards Cajun Fox. Cajun Fox dodged it as it hit Gumball in the head.

Gumball- Ow!

Dexter- Sorry!

Number 1- Surprise attack!

Number 1 gets up and punches Cajun Fox in the back, making his shades fall off.

Gorgonzola- What happened to your eyes?!

Gumball- That's awesome!

Number 1- I can't believe I saw that!

Dexter- Wow!

**Tell Cam**

**Dexter- Those eyes have to be larger than anybodies.**

**Gorgonzola- Gross, yet awesome!**

**Gumball- I wish I had eyes like that. Why does he get all the fun?!**

**Eileen- Everybody's made differently. Who cares?!**

**Number 1- Have to be saucers.**

**Cajun Fox- I need to eliminate everybody now! No one's going to know what happened to them when the Cajun's done with em!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Cajun Fox picked up his shades and put them back on.

Gorgonzola- Why do you hide them? We already know what's behind them.

Cajun Fox- Shut it!

Cajun Fox threw his hammer towards the boulder and the boulder started to crack.

Dexter- No!

Number 1- I'll try to get it out.

Dexter- Don't!

Number 1 took it out, leading to the whole boulder falling to pieces.

Michael- Looks like the Bio-hazard Raccoons win!

Gorgonzola- Alright!

Eileen- Good job, Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox- I always do a good job. You guys are so lucky to have me.

Gorgonzola- Riiiiiiight.

Michael- Mutant Turtles, get the rest of your team because you guys are heading to elimination.

Gumball- Aw man!

X

Elimination Palace

Blossom- Wait, we lost?!

Buttercup- You got to be kidding me?!

Gumball- Well, we're not kidding you.

Michael- You guys lost, meaning you guys eliminate a contestant. Eliminated contestants fly out of here by the ejecto seat!

Dexter- Oh boy.

Michael- So vote and I'll read them.

**Tell Cam**

**Gumball- I'm voting for, uh, I don't know who!**

**Dexter- Look, sorry about this.**

**Number 1- Goodbye, Buttercup.**

**Buttercup- Number 1 had to do something with this! Get out of here, baldy!**

**Blossom- I have no clue who to vote for.**

**Gwen- My votes for somebody that needs to go!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Now that everybody's gone, we'll see who goes. First vote goes to Number 1.

Buttercup- Ha!

Michael- Next vote goes to Buttercup!

Buttercup- What?!

Number 1- Feeling comfortable, Buttercup?

Buttercup- Oh, be quiet!

Michael- Another vote goes to Buttercup!

Buttercup- You can't be serious?!

Michael- Oh, I', serious. Anyway, Number 1 ties it up with another vote.

Buttercup- I'm feeling good.

Number 1- Not once you get another vote.

Michael- Number 1 receives another vote!

Number 1- I lead it?!

Michael- Afraid so, dude. Last vote goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Number 1!

Number 1- No!

Buttercup- In your face, Number 1!

Number 1- Who would vote for me?!

Dexter- You messed it up, Number 1.

Blossom- Sorry about that, Number 1. we had no choice.

Gumball- If it makes you feel better, I voted for Buttercup.

Buttercup- So you're the other one, huh?!

Gumball- Oops!

Michael- Time to take a seat in a ejecto, dude.

Number 1 takes a seat in an ejecto seat.

Michael- Any last words, dude.

Number 1- I hope-

Michael pressed the button before Number 1 could finish.

Michael- Times up!

Buttercup- Finally he's out of here.

Gwen- Glad it wasn't me.

X

**(4) Number 1- Buttercup, Dexter, Gwen, Blossom**

**(2) Buttercup- Number 1, Gumball**

**12th- Number 1**

**13th- Panini**


	3. Toxic Race

Toxic Race

Idea from Rigby300

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Revenge of the island! The two teams played a little game of find the boulder and destroy it. The Bio-hazard Raccoons actually played with their brains this time, by hiding their rock into the water. Mutant Turtles lost the challenge and kicked off Number 1 for making them lose the challenge. Who will fly out of here next?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon Revenge of the island!**

**X**

Ben- Stupid watch!

Gorgonzola- What are you doing?

Ben- I'm trying to get my watch working. It hasn't been working ever since the start of this season.

Gorgonzola- Stop hiding the fake watch. You're even stupider than Cajun Fox and his eyes.

Cajun Fox- Hey!

Ben- His eyes don't have nothing to do with my watch!

Gorgonzola- Yeah it does, Ben. Both of you guys are hiding something. Cajun with the shades and you with the watch.

**Tell Cam**

**Ben- Gorgonzola doesn't know what he's talking about! My watch is not fake.**

**Cajun Fox- This eye condition is getting worse.**

**Gorgonzola- Ben and Cajun Fox are stupid fakers. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Buttercup- It feels good to have Number 1 gone.

Gwen- You said it.

Buttercup- We should go for Dexter next.

Gwen- Finally we're going to take that twerp out. I can't stand him!

Dexter- You do know I'm right here.

Buttercup- Shut it, Dexter!

**Tell Cam**

**Dexter- Gwen and Buttercup aren't going to get anywhere by saying everything out like that.**

**Gwen- Buttercup and Dexter are both useless. I don't care if any of them leave. The only thing I care about on this island is the two million.**

**Buttercup- I know Gwen doesn't care about me. You think I care?! No! She's going to go down with Dexter.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- What's up, contestants?!

Gumball- Our challenge is here already.

Kitty- Can't you wait a bit?

Michael- Nope!

Buttercup- I'm ready for this challenge! It feels great to be away from Number 1.

Gorgonzola- It feels great to be away from Panini.

Gorgonzola and Buttercup high five.

Michael- Today's challenge will be gruesome, but awesome!

Dexter- I don't like those choice of words.

Gumball- Don't worry, Dexter. I bet the challenge will be a breeze.

Michael- Lets all walk over to the lake for your next challlenge.

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- Now it's time to eliminate Bubbles. She's going to bring this team down anyways. Might as well kick off the weakling before the others leave.**

**Buttercup- I'm ready to win for my team. Hopefully the team can do the same. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

The contestants made it to the lake. Some of them looked disgusted at how the lake looked.

Gumball- What happened to the lake?!

Michael- Chemical dumping into lakes make them bad to swim in.

Kitty- More like dangerous to swim in.

Dexter- Everybody knows that!

Gwen- It's good we're not going to swim in it.

Michael- I didn't say you guys weren't going to swim in it.

Bubbles- We're actually going to swim in it?!

Michael- Maybe.

Eileen- Won't we get a mutation from the chemicals being in the lake?

Dexter- That's a 100% chance of happening.

Michael- You probably will.

Ben- That can't be good.

Gorgonzola- It's not good, it's great!

Cajun Fox- What's wrong with you?

Gorgonzola- I like cruel stuff. Got a problem?!

Cajun Fox- One problem is you.

Gorgonzola- I've had enough of this stupid fox!

Ben- Break it up, guys! Save the anger for the other team.

Buttercup- Yeah, because you're gonna need all of it when you lose!

Ben- You're so gonna get it, Buttercup. We're gonna win this time!

Buttercup- Yeah right! More like lose.

Michael- Guys want to know what's your challenge of the day?

Ben- I want to know!

Buttercup- Same here. I can't wait to beat Ben in this one.

Ben- You're on, Buttercup!

Michael- Teams must swim into the water to retrieve five rubber balls. After retrieving the rubber balls, you shoot them into a net. The net will go down to due the weight and it will rise up your teams flag. Retrieving the rubber balls in the water will be a relay race, though. One teammate per team must bring up a rubber ball. Once the teammate gets out with the rubber ball, another contestant from the team can go into the water to retrieve another.

Gwen- Why are we going in the water?!

Gumball- I thought the water had chemical stuff in it.

Michael- That's why everybody will be given masks, so you guys don't inhale anything that will ruin your organs.

Dexter- It's still dangerous, though.

Michael- Not if you inhale anything, Dexter.

Blossom- Where are the rubber balls?

Michael- All of them are tied up under water. The green ones are for the Bio-hazard Raccoons and the red ones are for the Mutant Turtles. Pick the ones that will go in the water.

Gorgonzola- Lets not have Eileen do it since she's small.

Eileen- I can help!

Bubbles- Why do you always pick on people?

Gorgonzola- I'm trying to get this team in line. If I wasn't helping this team, we would have lost twice already.

X

Buttercup- Looks like we're all going in the water.

Gwen- I'm not going in the water.

Buttercup- No complaining, Gwen!

Dexter- If we go in that contaminated water, then we'll be contaminated as well.

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- Dexter's making me hate him!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- When I say go, one teammate per team will go into the water to fetch a ball. And go!

Buttercup- This is how you win.

Ben- That's where you're wrong, Buttercup.

The two jumped into the water.

Gumball- Man, the suspense is killing me!

Gorgonzola- Only two seconds passed, Gumball.

Gumball- I get a bit worried easily.

Gorgonzola- Loser.

**Tell Cam**

**Gumball- I'm not a loser!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Buttercup came out of the water before Ben with her rubber ball.

Gumball- My turn now!

Buttercup- Better do good.

Ben- Here ya go!

Gorgonzola- Bubbles, you're turn.

Bubbles- I thought you were next?

Gorgonzola- I'm last! You're ruining our chances.

Gorgonzola pushed Bubbles into the water.

Ben- Calm down, Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola- I want to win!

Gumball came out of the water in seconds with their rubber ball.

Buttercup- Blossom, you're turn!

Blossom- Wish me luck.

Gumball- Good luck, Blossom!

Gorgonzola- Where's Bubbles?!

Ben- Probably still trying to find the rubber ball under the water. Trust me, it's dirty down there.

Gorgonzola- We don't have time for our teammates to stall!

Kitty- Calm down!

Cajun Fox- Get her up here! I'm not going to elimination again because of weaklings.

Kitty- It's takes time.

Cajun Fox- Funny how it takes little time to lose, but takes forever to win.

Eileen- We'll win this, Cajun Fox. Don't worry.

Blossom and Bubbles soon came out from under water.

Blossom- Here's another one!

Buttercup- We have three now!

Cajun Fox- How many do we have?

Bubbles- Two.

Bubbles tosses Ben the rubber ball.

Ben- This one's red, Bubbles.

Bubbles- Oh no!

Gorgonzola- That's the other team's rubber ball!

Cajun Fox- I knew I should have went down there.

Buttercup- That means we have four! Looks like you guys are screwed.

Ben- Somebody go into the water and get a rubber ball!

Cajun Fox- Once again the Ragin Cajun comes to the rescue!

Dexter- We only need one more ball!

Buttercup- You're up, Dexter!

Buttercup pushes Dexter into the water.

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- We are so losing this one! Bubbles messed us up!**

**Bubbles- The two rubber balls look exactly alike underwater. It wasn't my fault.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Dexter and Cajun Fox came out of the water with the rubber balls.

Buttercup- Quick! Throw them into the net.

Gorgonzola- We have three more down there!

Ben- Go down there, Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola- I'm not going down there.

Kitty- Seriously?!

Eileen- I'll do it.

Eileen jumped into the water. Dexter threw a rubber ball and it went into the net.

Gumball- Nice one, Dexter.

Dexter- Thanks.

Buttercup threw in two other.

Buttercup- Now that's how you win the game.

Blossom picked up two and threw them in. Eileen finally came out of the water with the rubber ball.

Michael- The Mutant Turtles win!

Gorgonzola- Great! Just great!

Ben- We lost again!

Cajun Fox- That's what happens when there's only one good player on the team.

Kitty- Oh really?

Cajun Fox- Yes really!

Michael- Bio-hazard Raccoons, meet me at the campfire to eliminate a contestant.

**X**

**Elimination Palace**

Michael- Second time you guys are here, huh?

Eileen- Yeah.

Gorgonzola- And it's all Bubbles' fault!

Bubbles- I didn't mean to screw up! I promise I won't mess up next time.

Gorgonzola- You messed up twice already, Bubbles. That's enough.

Kitty- Now you run the team?

Gorgonzola- Since everybody else sucks on this team, I might as well run it.

Ben- I don't suck, Gorgonzola!

Gorgonzola- Whatever.

Michael- Just like last time, vote off the teammate you want gone. The one with the most seats must sit into the ejecto seat, where he or she will be thrown out of here.

**Tell Cam**

**Kitty- Gorgonzola's being a jerk. All guys are jerks!**

**Bubbles- I know I didn't do anything to deserve to be eliminated.**

**Eileen- My vote goes to Gorgonzola. I know that more people will vote with me.**

**Ben- Bubbles and Gorgonzola are hitting at it. Well, it was nice knowing one of them.**

**Gorgonzola- Time for Bubbles to go! Don't forget to side with me in the finale, Bubbles. You know, when you see me in the finale!**

**Cajun Fox- I hate losing! **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- I have six votes here. One of them goes to Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox- What?!

Ben- Shocker.

Michael- Next vote goes to Bubbles!

Bubbles- Oh no!

Gorgonzola- You deserved that!

Michael- One vote for Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola- What?! Who voted for me?!

Michael- Another vote goes to Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox- Why would I be getting the votes?!

Michael- Have no clue, dude. Anyway, second to last vote goes to Bubbles!

Bubbles- No!

Gorgonzola- Yes! Please next vote be for Bubbles!

Michael- Next vote goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bubbles!

Cajun Fox- I'm still in it! I knew I wasn't going to leave.

Bubbles- Aw man!

Gorgonzola- That's what you get for messing us up.

Michael- The ejecto seat has your name written all over it, Bubbles.

Eileen- Goodbye, Bubbles.

Bubbles- Bye! Good luck!

Gorgonzola- Have a nice fall!

Michael presses the button to the ejecto seat and Bubbles goes flying.

Michael- Get some rest because you five will need it for your next challenge.

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- Who would write my name down?! I don't take kindly to that.**

**Gorgonzola- Bubbles and Panini are gone, which is good. My next target is Kitty. She's annoying!**

**Eileen- Sad to see Bubbles go. Now I'm all alone against Gorgonzola. Not really, because I do have Cajun Fox with me. He'll understand and side with me.**

**Kitty- I was so close to be getting out that cocky fox. He thinks he knows everything when he doesn't!**

**Ben- Pretty shocking Cajun Fox got two votes against him. How can somebody vote for him?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

**(3) Bubbles- Cajun Fox, Gorgonzola, Ben**

**(2) Cajun Fox- Bubbles, Kitty**

**(1) Gorgonzola- Eileen **

**11th- Bubbles**

**12th- Number 1**

**13th- Panini**


	4. Elimination Beam

Elimination Beam

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble! The two teams had to compete in a race. Gorgonzola bossed the team again and Bubbles this time screwed up big time by helping the other team! Bubbles was sent home for not helping her team, and because of that, she's out of the running for the $2,000,000! Just ten more contestants in the running now. Who's going to leave this time around?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble!**

**X**

Dexter- Man, there's lots of different things out here.

Gumball- That's the power of nature.

Dexter- Well, the chemicals did it as well.

Gorgonzola- Take a load at the freaks!

Dexter- I'm not a freak!

Gumball- Dexter and I would like to be called something with more respect.

Gorgonzola- You guys have to earn it! Like how saucer eyes on our team earned his nickname.

Gumball- Saucer eyes?

Gorgonzola- The fox on our team has these huge eyes! I heard the next challenge he was going to destroy you two.

Dexter- He was?

Gumball- I didn't talk with him, so what does he have against me?

Gorgonzola- Everything! Help each other to eliminate him in the challenge and I'll tell the team to kick him off.

Gumball- Don't you worry, Gorgonzola. We won't let that fox get to us. Isn't that right, Dexter?

Dexter- Well, we'll try.

**Tell Cam**

**Dexter- I don't get why Gorgonzola came up to us about this. Probably he wants something in return. **

**Gumball- Gorgonzola's a true friend. Glad to have somebody like him here.**

**Gorgonzola- I can't believe they fell for it! There going to lose and it's going to be funny. Why am I trying to eliminate that fox you might ask? That stupid fox is trying to get to Eileen. Seems like their getting an alliance. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Ben- I can't wait for today's challenge.

Buttercup- Can't wait to wipe you with the floor.

Ben- Oh, you're so going to get it.

Gwen- Don't worry about Ben.

Ben- Buttercup should worry about me!

Buttercup- Not really. You're probably going to get eliminated by the fox and Gorgonzola in the next challenge.

Ben- No I won't! Gorgonzola and Cajun Fox are cool with me, right?

Cajun Fox- Of course we are. That loser's gonna get it in the challenge.

Gorgonzola- Yeah, whatever saucer eyes said.

**Tell Cam**

**Ben- You see that, Buttercup! They like me and I'm not getting kicked off. Your team hates you, so you better watch out.**

**Buttercup- Ben, Cajun Fox, and Gorgonzola are the most annoying ones on that team. Somehow only Cajun Fox really competes for the team and they still win. Well, it's not happening this time.**

**Gorgonzola- I don't really need Ben. He's a floater, and I hate floaters. I'll get rid of Eileen today so I can break up the alliance she has with saucer eyes.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Today's challenge is called Elimination Beam!

Gorgonzola- One lame name.

Michael- No one asked for your opinion, Gorgonzola. Anyway, everybody will stand up on the balance beam to balance of course. You won't just be balancing. Everybody will be trying to dodge objects thrown by the other team or throw objects to the other team. Last team standing wins. Losing team kicks somebody off. The goal is to be the last one standing on the support beam.

Ben- Lets do this thing, team!

Gorgonzola- Hopefully we can have the girls doing something for the team.

Kitty- Don't even start with that.

Eileen- I did something last challenge.

Cajun Fox- Yeah, why you gotta blame?!

Gorgonzola- I'm trying to help this team!

**Tell Cam**

**Eileen- Gorgonzola can be annoying, but I feel comfortable with Cajun Fox on my side.**

**Cajun Fox- I'm not on her side one bit! Just getting her on my side when I need the votes, but when I don't, she's a goner. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Gumball- The balance beam is a bit far from the ground.

Dexter- Has to be at least twenty feet off the ground.

Gwen- No one cares, Dexter!

Blossom- Can we not fight for this one challenge?

Buttercup- We'll stop fighting once Dexter shuts up!

Gwen- Thank you.

Blossom- I won't be shocked if one of you leave.

Buttercup- Dexter's going to leave!

Gwen- He has to leave!

**Tell Cam**

**Dexter- Why am I the main target now?!**

**Gwen- Dexter's a weakling and he won't get anywhere in this competition. **

**Buttercup- With that fox on the other team, I have to do what's best to eliminate him. But before I eliminate him, I need to take off some contestants on our team. Dexter's the one that needs to go so we can win every challenge. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

The ten contestants climbed onto the balance beam.

Gumball- It's a lot harder than I thought.

Dexter- Just don't fall.

Buttercup- Yeah, we wouldn't want that.

Buttercup pushed Gumball a bit.

Gumball- Watch it! I almost fell.

Michael- Right next to the end of the two balance beams are baskets of objects. You must eliminate the contestant from the other team by kicking them off of the balance beam by throwing the objects.

Gorgonzola- You told us this already.

Michael- And go!

Ben- Cajun, pass me something. I'm going to eliminate Buttercup!

Cajun Fox tossed a rock to Ben.

Ben- Time to go down, Buttercup!

Ben threw the rock, but it hit Dexter.

Gwen- Ben actually did something good for once.

Buttercup- That's all you got, Ben!

Ben- No.

Buttercup brought up a rock and threw it towards Ben. It hit him right in the head.

Ben- That actually hurt.

Gorgonzola- That was pretty funny.

Ben- Gorgonzola, we're on the same team!

Gorgonzola- Fine! Give me a rock, because it's going to right to Gumball.

Ben gave Gorgonzola a rock.

Gorgonzola- Time to lose, Gumball!

Gorgonzola hit Gumball in the stomach with the rock.

Gumball- You didn't have to throw it there.

Dexter- Pass me something. I need to help the team.

Gwen- Finally you're actually going to do something.

Gwen threw a rock to Dexter, knocking him off.

Michael- Bio-hazard Raccoons are in the lead!

Blossom- Great job, Gwen.

Buttercup- You're going down, Gwen!

Buttercup threw a dozen rocks towards Gwen, knocking her off as well.

Gumball- Stop throwing down our contestants! There's only three of us now.

Blossom- Against five.

Buttercup- Those five are useless!

Ben- No we don't!

Buttercup took up five rocks and threw them towards the five. Kitty was hit by them and she was knocked off.

Gorgonzola- Buttercup has anger issues.

Eileen- We should fight back.

Gorgonzola- Don't tell me what to do!

Blossom threw more rocks, hitting Eileen off.

Ben- Now it's tied!

Cajun Fox- Do something then!

Gorgonzola- I haven't seen you do anything this whole challenge.

Buttercup- Good, they're fighting! Lets all throw rocks at one of them.

Gumball- Who are we going to hit?

Buttercup- I know just the one!

X

Cajun Fox- We would win a lot more times if I wasn't the only one trying.

Gorgonzola- We don't need your cocky attitude!

Ben- Guys, lets just focus on the challenge.

Buttercup- Focus on this, Ben!

Ben turned to see rock after rock hitting him. He fell off, leaving Gorgonzola and Cajun Fox.

Gorgonzola- Now look what you've done!

Cajun Fox- Me?!

Gorgonzola- It's just you and me vs. three.

Buttercup- Take this!

Buttercup threw three more towards Gorgonzola. He nearly got hit.

Cajun Fox- I'm tired of this stupid team not doing anything to help.

Gorgonzola- What are you going to do?

Cajun Fox picked up Gorgonzola and was ready to throw him.

Gorgonzola- We have rocks to throw, idiot!

Cajun Fox threw Gorgonzola, hitting Gumball off of the balance beam.

Michael- Now it's one vs. two!

Buttercup- We have this in the bag!

Blossom- Lets hope so.

Buttercup- This dumb fox has nothing against us!

Cajun Fox- Nothing against you, huh?

Cajun Fox picked up rocks and started throwing them to Blossom and Buttercup. The two dodged them easily.

Buttercup- You got to be better than that.

Buttercup threw a rock, hitting him in the head.

Blossom- Nice one.

Buttercup- It's pretty easy when the opponent can't compete.

Cajun Fox- You're going down.

Buttercup- Bring it on!

Cajun Fox threw more rocks towards them. This time he hit both of them, bringing them closer to the edge.

Buttercup- Looks like shades thinks he can win it.

Cajun Fox- Please, I know I'll win it.

Buttercup- No you're not!

Buttercup threw more rocks at him. He dodged them quickly.

Cajun Fox- I don't really think you'll get me out that way.

Blossom- Buttercup, he's trying to provoke you.

Buttercup- He's getting on my nerve!

Blossom- That's what he wants to do. The more you get angry, the more he'll do it.

Buttercup- Just lose already!

Buttercup threw the last of her side's rocks. Cajun Fox dodged some of them and caught a few of them.

Blossom- That was unexpected.

Cajun Fox threw and kicked rocks towards Blossom and Buttercup. Blossom got knocked off of the balance beam, leaving Buttercup and Cajun Fox.

Michael- And it's down to two!

Buttercup- It's going down to one right now!

Cajun Fox- How?

Buttercup- Somehow! Just shut up and lose.

Cajun Fox- How stupid do you think I am?

Buttercup- Just lose.

Cajun Fox- I'm not losing to you.

Cajun Fox threw a rock at Buttercup's head.

Buttercup- Ow!

Cajun Fox- Get ready to lose to the Cajun!

Cajun Fox threw his last rock, hitting Buttercup off of the balance beam.

Michael- Bio-hazard Raccoons win! Mutant Turtles, meet me at the campfire. One of you will take a seat in an ejecto seat.

Gumball- Aw man!

Gwen- It's all Dexter's fault.

Buttercup- Dexter's going to go in this elimination.

**X**

Elimination Palace

Michael- I thought you guys had the challenge in your hands! What happened?!

Buttercup- I was close! But Blossom had to get eliminated and that stupid fox beat me.

Blossom- He's pretty strong as a competitor.

Michael- Gotta love those Courage characters, especially the evil ones. Anyway, vote off the contestant you want off. The one with the most votes must take a seat in an ejecto seat. Then it's goodbye to the toon.

**Tell Cam**

**Gwen- That loser Dexter's going this time for messing it up for the team.**

**Dexter- Buttercup and Gwen are annoying! I really hope one of them leaves.**

**Gumball- Got to side with Dexter here. They're both annoying and one of them needs to go.**

**Buttercup- I don't care which ones leaves. I just want one of them leave tonight.**

**Blossom- So I'm the one to end the tiebreaker. Well, we'll see who leaves with my vote.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Now lets see the votes.

Gwen- Get ready to leave, Dexter.

Gumball- Come on, give him a break.

Buttercup- You're next after this, Gumball.

Michael- First vote goes to Gwen!

Gwen- What?!

Gumball and Dexter high five.

Michael- Next vote goes to Dexter.

Gwen- Yes!

Gwen and Buttercup high five.

Michael- Third vote goes to Gwen.

Dexter- Alright!

Buttercup- The next ones better say Dexter!

Michael- You predicted one of the votes, because one of them is for Dexter!

Dexter- Just one more vote will end the tie.

Buttercup- Blossom, for the good of the team, it should say Dexter.

Michael- This one is for Gwen.

Gwen- What?!

Buttercup- Three for Gwen and only two for Dexter.

Dexter- Gwen's out!

Gumball- That's a relief.

Buttercup- Blossom, why did you vote Gwen?!

Blossom- Gwen didn't do anything useful this whole game.

Gwen- You guys deserve to lose for eliminating me.

Michael- Gwen, it's your turn to take the ejecto seat.

Gwen sat in the ejecto seat.

Gwen- I can't wait to see Dexter lose.

Michael- Well, that's not going to happen right now, because you're out of here!

Michael pressed the button, making Gwen fly up in the air.

Buttercup- We got to do better as a team. If not, then we'll all lose.

Dexter- We won't all lose.

Gumball- Yeah, calm down.

**Tell Cam**

**Dexter- Man, that was a close one. I got to do better if I want to stay.**

**Gumball- Gwen left me no choice. I would rather have Dexter here than her.**

**Blossom- Hopefully we can win a few challenges with Gwen gone. **

**Buttercup- This team is so going to lose. Dexter and Gumball are still here. We're doomed!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

**(3) Gwen- Dexter, Gumball, Dexter**

**(2) Dexter- Buttercup, Gwen**

**10th- Gwen**

**11th- Bubbles**

**12th- Number 1**

**13th- Panini**


	5. Dude, that's gross!

Dude, that's gross!

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble! The two teams tried to eliminate each other out of the challenge by hitting them off with rocks. Cajun Fox literally acted out the term ''take one for the team'' when he picked up Gorgonzola and threw him to knock off Gumball. Cajun Fox helps his team out again from elimination. Seems like he's looking like a threat. Anyways, the Mutant Turtles lost, sending Gwen off of the island and out of the competition! Who's going to get out of here this time?! Who's going to win it for their team?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble! **

**X**

Gorgonzola- You know what we should do?

Ben- What?

Gorgonzola- We should eliminate Eileen.

Ben- I thought you wanted to eliminate Cajun Fox.

Gorgonzola- Cajun Fox is the only one keeping this team together. We'll keep him here until the teams merge. Then when the teams merge, he's out of here.

Ben- I was thinking Kitty. She's not a team player.

Gorgonzola- Both of them aren't! That's why we'll eliminate Eileen today, then Kitty, and last Cajun Fox.

Ben- We'll have to lose a lot of times if we want all those

**Tell Cam**

**Ben- Gorgonzola's alright, but I don't want to lose three times in a row! That's too much. I don't want to eliminate Cajun Fox because me and him help this team. **

**Gorgonzola- Ben's an idiot. I don't really care if he goes home. The only thing I want to break up right now is the Cajun Fox and Eileen alliance. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Buttercup- We need an awesome plan!

Gumball- Awesome plan? How's that going to help?

Buttercup- It's going to help a lot! We'll destroy that fox's team.

Blossom- First Number 1, next Ben, and now Cajun Fox. How many contestants will you fight with before the end?!

Buttercup- Whoever gets in my way of winning is my enemy, Blossom!

Dexter- You make more enemies that way.

Buttercup- You wanna be my enemy, Dexter!

Dexter- I didn't say that.

Buttercup- Bring it on, shrimp! I'm not afraid of you.

Gumball- Buttercup, calm down! We're on the same team.

Buttercup- For now! You three will get destroyed in the merge.

**Tell Cam**

**Blossom- I've been telling her this ever since the season started! She has to calm down or else she'll get eliminated.**

**Gumball- Buttercup's really into the game. She makes more enemies than allies. **

**Buttercup- Dexter and Gumball won't survive for long if they don't defend themselves. You think Ben and Cajun Fox are going to just let themselves get eliminated. Well, Ben might, but Cajun Fox isn't the one to give up. Him and his cocky attitude.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Guess what's going to happen next!

Kitty- What, challenge time?

Michael- You guessed correctly!

Eileen- I can't wait for this challenge.

Cajun Fox- Time for the ragin Cajun to win it!

Buttercup- You're not winning anything! Team Buttercup is going to win.

Cajun Fox- My team's going to crush your pathetic team.

Ben- Yeah!

Buttercup- Stay out of this, Ben!

Blossom- We get it, both of your team's are going to crush the other.

Gumball- Can't we get over this?

Gorgonzola- Don't stop them, Gumball! Cajun Fox and Buttercup is an awesome rivalry.

Michael- Not awesomer than Mordatz!

Dexter- Can we get onto the challenge?

Michael- Yes we can. Anybody wants to figure out the challenge?

Kitty- Nope.

Michael- Way to kill the mood.

Gorgonzola- Just get on with it!

Michael- You each will be making something for the other team to eat. Four people will compete in this challenge. Two from each team. The ones to vomit last wins the challenge for their team.

Eileen- Like a meal.

Michael- Exactly, but this meal won't be the best to eat.

Kitty- How come?

Michael- You will be making the meal out of scratch! Anything can be in the meal. I'll give you an hour to make it.

Cajun Fox- Sweet!

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- This challenge is in the bag. Once again I'll come out on top giving my team the win. **

**Buttercup- This is where Cajun Fox is going to lose! He's not going to get lucky in this challenge.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Buttercup- What we need is a lot of dirt and mud!

Gumball- And bugs!

Buttercup- Nice thinking, Gumball.

Dexter- Lets go into the forest to find some more cruel things.

Blossom- I'll help you

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- The team's actually working together. What do you have against that, fox?!**

**Blossom- If we work more like a team, then we wouldn't have to eliminate anybody.**

**Gumball- I think we have this. We're going to make the best food!**

**Dexter- First time we're actually working as a team. We might win this.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Ben- What should we put in ours?

Cajun Fox- Let me answer that with one of my best stews.

Gorgonzola- That can work! We'll disgust them with your disgusting stew.

Cajun Fox- You better watch out before I make you into a stew.

Ben- Man, Gorgonzola and Cajun Fox are at it again.

Eileen- Why can't they just get along?

Kitty- Guys have to fight against each other to keep their dominance. They won't stop fighting until one of them leave.

Ben- Gorgonzola, the other team isn't arguing.

Gorgonzola- Who cares?!

Ben- Maybe we can stop arguing.

Gorgonzola- Whatever, but I'm still disliking you.

Gorgonzola points to Cajun Fox in anger.

Cajun Fox- Right back at ya.

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- Cajun Fox thinks he's so awesome with the stupid stew. Anybody can make stew!**

**Cajun Fox- That rat is getting on my nerve.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Gumball- I have these glowing plants!

Blossom- Glowing plants?

Buttercup- That will be great for our food.

Dexter- I think those plants have been

Gumball- Awesome!

Buttercup- Throw them in this bowl, Gumball.

Gumball- Right away, Buttercup.

Gumball threw the plants into the bowl. Buttercup smashed them up with the worms, making a greenish color.

X

Ben- What should we put in the stew?

Cajun Fox- Gotta make it good.

Eileen- So we could win.

Cajun Fox- I got it!

Kitty- What is it?

Cajun Fox- Squirrel mixed with duck!

Cajun Fox pointed to the duck and squirrel.

Kitty- Gross.

Eileen- That's going to be one weird stew.

Ben- I'll get the animals for you, dude.

Gorgonzola- Ben's actually going to do something.

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- Once again I come in to help this team. They better give me the two million for being the best.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- You guys have thirty more minutes to make your meal.

Blossom- What else should we add?

Buttercup- Get me some garbage from the ocean.

Dexter- That can work.

Gumball- I gotta feel sorry for the ones that will have to eat that stuff.

Buttercup- I can't wait to see the other team lose.

X

Kitty- Did you really cut up a duck and a squirrel?

Cajun Fox- Of course I did!

Ben- That's weirdly awesome!

Gorgonzola- Gruesome, yet amazing.

Eileen- I'm not a fan of that.

Kitty- I think I'm gonna be sick.

X

Michael- Times up! Everybody, come up to present your food.

Buttercup- Here's out dish.

Michael- Sweet! Lets see the Bio-hazard Raccoons dish.

Cajun Fox- Here ya go.

Michael- We'll have a little twist in this challenge.

Ben- What kind of twist?

Michael- The opposing team will choose the ones to eat their dish.

Buttercup- Alright!

Eileen- That doesn't seem fair.

Michael- Nothing's fair, Eileen. Mutant Turtles, which two will you choose to eat your dish?

Buttercup- I'm choosing Ben!

Ben- What?!

Buttercup- Never thought I was going to pick you, huh?

Ben- I can take anything, Buttercup.

Michael- One more!

Buttercup- And Eileen!

Eileen- Well, it is for the team.

Cajun Fox- Yeah! For the team!

Michael- Bio-hazard Raccoons, who will eat your food?

Gorgonzola- Dexter and Gumball! They're the weak ones from their team.

Dexter- This sucks!

Gumball- I wasn't expecting Gorgonzola to pick us.

Michael- You know what to do now. Pick up the eating utensils and start eating.

Ben- Alright!

Ben picked up a spoon and looked at the food he had.

Ben- Dude, this doesn't looks good.

Eileen- Well, somebody has to try it.

Eileen picked some of it up with her spoon and swallowed it. She turned green for a second, but kept it in.

Buttercup- She's stronger than I expected.

Dexter- Here it goes.

Dexter picked up some of the food and started to chew on it. He swallowed it as well. Ben started to chew on some of the food, but he spit it out quickly.

Ben- I can't do this anymore!

Gorgonzola- Come on!

Kitty- Thanks a lot, Ben.

Buttercup- Now Eileen has to vomit and we'll win! It's in the bag.

Gumball started chewing on the food and he stopped for a minute.

Gumball- Why is it furry?

Cajun Fox- That might have to do with the squirrel.

Gumball- Gross!

Gumball spit out the food immediately.

Gorgonzola- We actually have a chance!

Cajun Fox- Yes!

Eileen and Dexter started to eat the food. Eileen vomited a second before Dexter.

Michael- Mutant Turtles win!

Blossom- Yes!

Buttercup- In your face, Cajun Fox!

Cajun Fox- It was a fluke.

Buttercup- Seems like you're not born lucky.

Cajun Fox- I'm always lucky!

Michael- As for the Bio-hazard Raccoons, you guys are eliminating a contestant.

**Tell Cam**

**Kitty- Ben's going down. He's been in this competition far too long.**

**Ben- Eileen messed up, too. It's not just my fault!**

**Gorgonzola- Finally a chance to eliminate that dumb mole. Goodbye, Eileen.**

**Eileen- Looks like I might be going this time. I really thought I was going to get far this season. **

**Cajun Fox- Ben and Eileen are pretty useless. Both of them deserve to go for messing up.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Elimination Palace

Michael- Another time here and another elimination. How does it feel to be here?

Gorgonzola- I get annoyed coming here! This team sucks!

Eileen- Well, we could do better if-

Gorgonzola- No one wants to hear it, Eileen! You're going to get out tonight so it doesn't matter.

Michael- I have five votes here. The first out of the five goes to Eileen.

Eileen- Aw man.

Gorgonzola- Nice!

Michael- We have one for Ben!

Ben- I was expecting that.

Michael- Were you expecting two, because you got another one.

Ben- You got to be kidding me?!

Michael- I'm not kidding you, dude. The second to last vote goes to Eileen!

Eileen- No!

Gorgonzola- Yes!

Michael- One more vote and it goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ben!

Gorgonzola- What?!

Ben- I can't be out yet!

Eileen- I'm not out?

Michael- No you're not, Eileen.

Gorgonzola- Weren't we going to vote off Eileen, Cajun Fox?!

Cajun Fox- Ben sucks! He messed up the challenge for us.

Kitty- Besides, Eileen's a stronger contestant.

Ben- Seriously?!

Gorgonzola- The only reason we keep going here is because everybody on this team want to keep the weaker ones.

Michael- Ben, the ejecto seat's waiting.

Ben- Well, it's been fun. At least I out lasted Gwen.

Ben sat in the seat and Michael pressed the button, launching him in the air.

Michael- Looks like you four are safe, for now.

**Tell Cam**

**Kitty- Finally Ben's gone. I was hoping for the guy to leave back in the beginning of the season.**

**Gorgonzola- Am I alone on this team? I don't think so. Cajun might have Eileen's vote, but I can get Kitty's vote. I'm not stupid, Cajun Fox!**

**Eileen- I almost left tonight! Really thank Cajun Fox for helping me out and keeping me in the game. **

**Cajun Fox- I just need to get passed seven more and I get the two million. I need to get rid of the mole now. Lets see how she likes it when I deceive her. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

**(3) Ben- Eileen, Kitty, Cajun Fox**

**(2) Eileen- Gorgonzola, Ben**

**9th- Ben**

**10th- Gwen**

**11th- Bubbles**

**12th- Number 1**

**13th- Panini**

**X**

**Cajunny 4 life- Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if it was lame. It's just that I'm running out of ideas and I haven't had a descent one ever since the season started. Well, I'm not going to write anymore new chapters to this season. Why? I'm now going to write stories for . I'm leaving Fanfiction and going to . Who will write the next chapters? I have my friends writing the next chapters to this season and the other seasons as well. Goodbye!**


	6. Shoot and Run

Shoot and Run

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble! The teams started out the challenge by making a meal for the other team. But there was a twist. The opposing team chooses two from the other team to eat their dish. Gumball and Dexter were chosen to compete in the challenge. On Bio-hazard Raccoons, Ben and Eileen were chosen to compete. After the challenge, it was Ben who left for being the most useless. Which team will completely suck in the next challenge?! Who will fly out of here?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble!  
**

**X**

The two teams were sitting at their tables in the mess hall, eating their food. Gorgonzola looked at Kitty with a smile.

Gorgonzola- Kitty, I need to ask you something.

Kitty- What?

Gorgonzola- We should form an alliance to eliminate Eileen. She's useless on this team!

Eileen- What?!

Kitty- Just because you're a guy, you think every girl is useless.

Gorgonzola- I don't want to be that kind of guys right now, but all the girls on our team sucked.

Cajun Fox- Not looking good for you now.

Kitty- You're so going to leave.

Gorgonzola- What?! No! I need you to eliminate Eileen.

Kitty- I'm not going to vote her off. You're going to get voted off once we lose.

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- Now I have Kitty, Cajun Fox, and Eileen against me! Man, I'm screwed.**

**Kitty- He did it to himself. If we lose this next one, he's going to get out of here. **

**Eileen- Gorgonzola can leave with three votes against him. Mine, Kitty's, and Cajun's. We finally got him!**

**Cajun Fox- I made my way to the final seven easily! I can just let them kick him off and it will be just fine.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Buttercup- Today's a good day.

Blossom- Why?

Gumball- Probably because Ben left. You know, one of her rivals.

Buttercup- Gumball's right! Next the fox is going to leave and I'll have that money in no time.

Dexter- You know we're still here?

Buttercup- You and Gumball won't be in the game for too long.

Gumball- We have a chance.

Dexter- Yeah, we made it pretty far.

Buttercup- Well, none of you will get further than me!

Blossom- Don't get cocky, Buttercup. Karma comes to the most cockiest people or to the ones that really deserve it.

Buttercup- I'm not cocky, Blossom. I need to show that I'm not messing with anyone.

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- I thought Blossom was going to be on my side in this game. It really looks like she's more on Gumball and Dexter's side. **

**Blossom- Buttercup's getting pretty annoying. If she keeps getting like this, she won't get to the merge.**

**Gumball- Buttercup is annoying! **

**Dexter- I don't know what to say about Buttercup. She better watch it.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Everybody ready for the challenge?

Buttercup- I'm ready!

Cajun Fox- Please, I was born ready.

Buttercup- Well, I was born more prepared than you!

Cajun Fox- No you're not!

Buttercup- Yes I am!

Michael- That's enough, guys.

Eileen- What's the challenge this time?

Michael- Come on out and I'll show you.

X

The eight contestants were outside in the forest.

Gorgonzola- What are we doing in the forest?

Michael- Your challenge will be to shoot each other down in the woods.

Buttercup- Awesome!

Michael- Each contestant will get a gun filled up with ink.

Gumball- Sweet!

Michael- Last team standing wins. Now go out there and shoot each other.

X

The Bio-hazard Raccoons were in the forest with their weapons.

Eileen- Where should we go first?

Gorgonzola- We can move to the right of the woods!

Cajun Fox- Right it is then.

Kitty- Wait up!

Gorgonzola and Cajun Fox stopped walking.

Gorgonzola- What is it now?

Kitty- The left seems a bit better than the right.

Gorgonzola- We're moving to the right, Kitty. I'm not listening to you!

Kitty- Oh really?

Gorgonzola- Yes really!

Cajun Fox- You two are more annoying than the short girl.

Eileen- You think I'm annoying?!

Cajun Fox- Who doesn't?!

Gorgonzola- Finally you said something, Cajun Fox! I thought you were seriously on their side.

Cajun Fox- Why don't we eliminate the mole tonight?

Gorgonzola- I'm so in!

Cajun Fox and Gorgonzola high fived.

Eileen- Oh no, I'm alone!

Kitty- No you're not.

Gorgonzola- Looks like it's two vs two.

Kitty- You're going to lose in the tiebreaker.

Gorgonzola- No, you're going to lose!

Cajun Fox- I'll end this useless argument.

Kitty- How?

Cajun Fox shot Kitty.

Kitty- What's your problem?!

Gorgonzola- Nice one! Now get Eileen!

Eileen- But we're on the same team!

Cajun Fox- Teams are gonna get finished up in a few more challenges anyway.

Kitty- We're still a team, though.

Gorgonzola- Not anymore!

Gorgonzola shot Eileen in the back, eliminating her from the challenge.

**Tell Cam**

**Kitty- Gorgonzola's going to get it when we lose. **

**Gorgonzola- It feels good to have those dumb girls on the run. They're both going to lose.**

**Cajun Fox- Both of them never knew what hit em! Just a few more and I'm going to the merge.**

**Eileen- I thought Cajun Fox was with me! Well, I shouldn't have left my guard down. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Buttercup- Hurry up, team! They might be over near those trees.

Gumball- You said that a while ago.

Dexter- I have the feeling their not anywhere here.

Buttercup- And I have the feeling you're going to get punched!

Blossom- No need for that, Buttercup.

Buttercup- Blossom, this team needs a leader, and that leader is me.

Dexter- You're not a leader!

Gumball- Yeah, more like a tyrant.

Buttercup- I'm the best leader you'll ever have.

Blossom- Why do you always have to start arguments?

Buttercup- Tell these two to stop arguing with the leader.

A shot came from the woods, hitting Dexter right in the face.

Dexter- Ow!

Buttercup- Where are they?!

Gumball- Probably in the forest.

Buttercup- They're so dead!

X

Gorgonzola- You got one of them?

Cajun Fox- Those losers didn't know what him em.

Gorgonzola- Nice! You think we should throw this challenge so we eliminate one of the girls?

Cajun Fox- I do hate losing.

Gorgonzola- We can eliminate one of the girls for messing us up.

Cajun Fox- You got that right!

Gorgonzola and Cajun Fox high five.

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- Eh, Cajun Fox is okay. It's not like we're going to have an alliance, or maybe.**

**Cajun Fox- Do I care about him? I don't care about anybody! The only one I care about is myself.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Gorgonzola- Cajun Fox, I need to tell you something.

Cajun Fox- What would that be?

Gorgonzola- You're a pretty good at this game.

Cajun Fox- I'm the best you'll ever see.

Gorgonzola- We can have an alliance.

Cajun Fox- I don't believin alliances.

Gorgonzola- We can make an alliance and get to the finale two.

Cajun Fox- Then what will happen?

Gorgonzola- One of us will win, Cajun! Like it happens in all of the finales.

Cajun Fox- I aint gonna let you win if that happens.

Gorgonzola- You mean when it happens.

The two started laughing, but stopped when shots from the bushes came towards them.

Gorgonzola- Man, you guys suck at shooting.

Buttercup came out and hit Cajun Fox's shades with a paint ball.

Cajun Fox- Anywhere, but there!

Blossom shot Gorgonzola multiple times.

Gorgonzola- I'm out already, Blossom!

Gumball- Where are the others?

Gorgonzola- We shot them a while ago.

Blossom- You shot down your own teammates?

Gorgonzola- Yep!

Buttercup, Blossom, and Gumball shot Gorgonzola some more.

Gorgonzola- Cajun Fox helped, too!

Cajun Fox- Don't bring me into this!

Michael- Mutant Turtles win! Bio-hazard Raccoons, meet me at the Elimination Palace. One of you four will go home.

Gumball- Sweet!

X

Elimination Palace

Michael- You guys are here again? Man, you guys sucks.

Gorgonzola- This is just the second time.

Kitty- These idiots made it happen.

Kitty pointed to Cajun Fox and Gorgonzola.

Cajun Fox- If you didn't get out early, we could have won it.

Kitty- You shot me, idiot!

Michael- I love when a team argues.

Gorgonzola- Can we vote already?

Michael- Since I don't have any papers to write the contestant's name, you guys are going to say your vote right here.

Gorgonzola- Seriously?!

Michael- Yup!

Kitty- Then I vote Gorgonzola.

Eileen- My vote goes to Gorgonzola as well.

Kitty and Eileen high five.

Michael- And you guys?

Gorgonzola- You know what, my vote is for Kitty. She deserves to go for being so useless.

Cajun Fox- Same here!

Cajun Fox and Gorgonzola high five.

Michael- Looks like we have a tiebreaker.

Gorgonzola- You're going down!

Kitty- You're going down!

Michael- Here are your paint ball guns.

Michael tossed the two a paint ball gun.

Gorgonzola- What's up with the paint ball gun?

Michael- You will pull the trigger on yourself, the one that gets hit with ink loses.

Kitty- What?!

Gorgonzola- I'm not going to shoot myself.

Michael- You must in order to stay in the competition.

Gorgonzola- If it's to eliminate this dumb cat, then I'll do it.

Kitty- Look who's talking.

Michael- When I say go, you pull the trigger.

Gorgonzola and Kitty brought the paint ball guns to themselves.

Michael- And go!

Gorgonzola and Kitty both pressed the trigger. Nothing happened to Gorgonzola, but Kitty was hit by paint.

Michael- We have our loser!

Michael pointed to Kitty.

Kitty- Seriously?!

Michael- Yup!

Gorgonzola- Time to take the ejecto seat of losers, Kitty.

Kitty- Shut up!

Eileen- What am I going to do now?

Kitty- Beat these idiots out of the competition, Eileen.

Eileen- Can I really do it?

Kitty- Yes you can! I know you can eliminate these idiots.

Kitty takes a seat in the ejecto and Michael presses the button, throwing Kitty out of the competition.

Michael- Just six more launches and we'll find out the winner of the two million dollars. Get some rest and be prepared for the next challenge.

**Tell Cam**

**Eileen- I'm alone now! I need to win the next challenge so I don't get eliminated.**

**Cajun Fox- Hope you can stay in a cast for a month, cuz you're outta here! That mole's done for now.**

**Gorgonzola- It feels good to have a edge against that stupid mole. Once we lose, she's going home. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

**(2) Kitty- Gorgonzola, Cajun Fox**

**(2) Gorgonzola, Kitty, Eileen**

**8th- Kitty (Lost tiebreaker) XD**

**9th- Ben**

**10th- Gwen**

**11th- Bubbles**

**12th- Number 1**

**13th- Panini**

**X**

**Eric- Read and Review!**

**Wilhelm- Read and Review!**


	7. Quizin You

Quizin You

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble! The teams played a game of shooting each other in the woods. Cajun Fox shot his own teammate, getting Kitty angry. Gorgonzola and Cajun Fox then shoot Kitty. Buttercup, Gumball, Blossom, and Dexter ambush the two, giving them the win. For the first time in Cartoon Rumble history, a Regular Show and a Courage: the cowardly dog character agreed to help each other. Shocker, right? In the end, it was Kitty who was eliminated, leaving Eileen alone against Cajun Fox and Gorgonzola. Will Eileen get eliminated?! Who will move on to the merge?! Find out on the chapter of Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble!  
**

X

The Mutant Turtles were outside, looking around the island.

Dexter- We can test things out around here.

Buttercup- This place has been tested on, Dexter! Don't you see how disgusting it looks?

Dexter- It looks amazing.

Buttercup- You're hopeless.

Gumball- You know this is the first time we won two times in a row.

Dexter- Good to know.

Buttercup- I knew it we needed leadership like mine.

Blossom- Buttercup, the other team was pretty much finished before we got there.

Buttercup- They don't have any leadership. Cajun Fox and Gorgonzola are going to get eliminated.

X

Cajun Fox, Gorgonzola, and Eileen were in the mess hall.

Eileen- Are we going to work as a team now?

Cajun Fox- Why would we do that?

Eileen- So we could win the next challenge.

Gorgonzola- We'll lay back, lose the challenge, and eliminate you when we need to.

Cajun Fox- You got that right!

Cajun Fox and Gorgonzola high fived.

**Tell Cam**

**Eileen- If I don't do anything to help myself, then I'm eliminated. Looks like I'll have to do the challenge on my own.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael walked up to the Mutant Turtles team with an air horn.

Buttercup- Don't you dare!

Michael blew the air horn.

Buttercup- I said not to!

Michael- Don't you want to hear the great news?

Gumball- What great news?

Michael- That your challenge is here!

Dexter- I don't find that great.

Blossom- More like tiring news.

Michael- Whatever, just get the other team and we'll start the challenge.

X

Gorgonzola- What's our challenge, something stupid?

Buttercup- It's always something stupid!

Michael- This time your challenge is a quiz.

Eileen- Quiz?

Dexter- We're actually going to have a quiz?! I'm so ready for this. Is it math, science, or English.

Michael- Those are none of the subjects, dude.

Dexter- Biology? Chemistry?

Michael- None of those as well.

Dexter- Which one is it then?

Buttercup- Just get over with it! I can't stand the waiting anymore.

Michael- You will be answering questions about Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble!

Gorgonzola- That's it?

Michael- Yep!

Gorgonzola- We'll lose this one for sure.

Cajun Fox and Gorgonzola high five again, making Eileen shiver.

**Tell Cam**

**Eileen- I wish Rigby was here. At least he would help me.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- I have two tables here. You each will sit in them and you each will have a button to press. Press the button of you know the right answer. The team to get up to five points win. Losing team chooses somebody to leave.

Dexter- We got this!

Blossom- You don't know that, Dexter. The other team might beat us.

Buttercup- Why can't you be confident about our team, Blossom?!

Blossom- I'm confident, don't get me wrong. But the other team can win, too.

Gorgonzola- Don't bother about that, Blossom. We're losing this one.

Gumball- You serious?

Gorgonzola- Aren't we, Cajun Fox?

Cajun Fox- Not one care in the world.

Buttercup- Looks like we'll beat you guys again.

Michael- Everybody take a seat.

The seven contestants took a seat at their tables.

Michael- Who was the third contestant eliminated?

Cajun Fox- Don't know, don't care.

Eileen quickly pressed the button.

Michael- Do you know, Eileen?

Eileen- Bubbles!

Michael- Correct! Bio-hazard Raccoons are in the lead with one point.

Buttercup- I thought you guys are going to to lose?

Gorgonzola- Eileen thinks she can win it for us.

Cajun Fox- That aint gonna happen.

Michael- Who were the two to choose the teams?

Eileen pressed the button again in a hurry.

Michael- Which two contestants to choose the teams, Eileen?

Eileen- Cajun Fox and Number 1!

Michael- Another point to Eileen! Bio-hazard Raccoons are in the lead.

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- I knew I shouldn't have trusted that lying rat, especially the fox! He thinks he's sly, huh?**

**Cajun Fox- She's not gonna win the whole thing on her own. I'm the one that wins challenges for this team, not her.**

**Gorgonzola- Eileen, give it up! You're going to leave no matter what happens today.**

**Eileen- I need to save myself! There's no way I'm going to stay here if we lose.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Next question. Who was eliminated first?

Dexter pressed the button before Eileen.

Dexter- It was Panini!

Michael- Score one for the Mutant Turtles!

Gumball- Awesome!

Gumball and Dexter high five.

Michael- Who was the first person to be chosen on a team?

Eileen pressed the button again.

Michael- Who was it, Eileen?

Eileen- Bubbles!

Michael- Three points to the Bio-hazard Raccoons!

Eileen- Yes!

Cajun Fox- Man, she really wants it.

Gorgonzola- She's not getting it next time.

Michael- Who was the third to be chosen on a team?

Dexter- I know!

Buttercup- Press it!

Eileen- I know it, too!

Cajun Fox pushed Eileen on the ground, causing Dexter to press the button.

Michael- Who was it, Dexter?

Dexter- It was Ben.

Michael- Mutant Turtles with two and Bio-hazard Raccoons with three.

**Tell Cam**

**Eileen- How am I going to win with my own team sabotaging me?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Who helped their team to a win in the fourth challenge?

Eileen pressed it before Gorgonzola and Cajun Fox could push her off of her seat.

Michael- Who was it, Eileen?

Eileen- Cajun Fox!

Michael- Another point is given to Eileen. You guys need to score something before you guys lose.

Buttercup- You guys are too slow at pressing the button!

Gumball- Well, we do have to think of it before we press the button.

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- I can't believe Gumball and Dexter are still here!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Who was the one that messed up their team in third challenge of the season?

Eileen pressed it again, making Cajun Fox and Gorgonzola angrier.

Michael- Who was it, Eileen?

Eileen- Bubbles.

Michael- Eileen's correct!

Eileen- Yes! I won!

Michael- Bio-hazard Raccoons stay away from elimination thanks to Eileen. Mutant Turtles, vote off the loser.

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- She got lucky!**

**Eileen- I actually helped myself to keep myself in. I am getting better at this game. I don't need anybody else to help me.**

**Gorgonzola- She might be safe now, but she won't be safe next time.**

**Buttercup- Gumball's getting the boot! I'm tired of seeing his dumb face on this island.**

**Dexter- I gave her far too many chances.**

**Blossom- Well, I did warn her. **

**Gumball- I'm standing a better chance by voting Buttercup.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Elimination Palace

Michael- You know the deal, vote off the one you want.

**Tell Cam**

**Blossom- One hard decision.**

**Dexter- Bye bye!**

**Gumball- Hopefully this vote kicks her off.**

**Buttercup- Gumball's dead!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Lets read the votes. Okay, we have one for Buttercup.

Buttercup glared at Gumball while Gumball started to sweat.

Michael- One vote for Gumball.

Buttercup laughs at Gumball's misfortune.

Michael- Another vote goes to Buttercup. First time ever we have a tiebreaker two times in a row. Now that's rare!

Buttercup- What's the tiebreaker challenge? I'm ready to beat Gumball up!

Gumball- It's not a physical challenge, is it?

Michael- We're going to have a arm wrestling match.

Gumball- Uh oh.

Buttercup- Bring it on, Gumball! I've been waiting to eliminate you out of this competition since the beginning.

Gumball- I'm scared.

Dexter- Just relax, Gumball! Don't let her get to you.

Michael- To help you out here, I used the arm wrestling tiebreaker challenge in the second season.

Gumball- And?

Michael- Well, the stronger opponent lost to a weaker opponent.

Gumball- I still don't feel any confidence running up.

Dexter- Come on, Gumball! You can do it!

Gumball- I'm facing a girl with super powers! I'm screwed!

Dexter- Good luck then.

Michael- Gumball and Buttercup, arms at the ready.

Gumball and Buttercup held each others arm, preparing for the tiebreaker match.

Buttercup- Why are you sweating?!

Gumball- I'm scared.

Buttercup- You better be scared!

Michael- And fight!

In seconds Gumball was thrown off of the island by Buttercup's throw.

Dexter- 0_0

Michael- That was unexpected.

Buttercup- It looks like I won.

Michael- And Gumball's out of here. Huh, he just made Cartoon Rumble history.

Blossom- How?

Michael- Being the first contestant to get thrown out of here without using an ejecto seat.

Buttercup- All thanks to me.

Michael- Get some sleep, because there's a surprise for you three.

**X**

**(2) Gumball- Blossom, Buttercup**

**(2) Buttercup- Dexter, Gumball**

**7th- Gumball**

**8th- Kitty**

**9th- Ben**

**10th- Gwen**

**11th- Bubbles**

**12th- Number 1**

**13th- Dexter**

**X**

**Eric Johnson- Michael had this one waiting, so I got it up!**

**Wilhelm- Michael's still in all of us now, even though he betrayed Fanfiction. **


	8. Merge Time!

Merge Time!

Idea by Kenny Plain

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble! The two teams had a quiz for a challenge. Cajun Fox and Gorgonzola helped each other to not do anything so they can lose the challenge and eliminate Eileen. Sucks for Eileen. Dexter started answering questions for his team while Eileen was the only one answering the questions. Eileen won, keeping herself in the game and Gumball flew out of here! Who's going to be the first one out of the merge?! Who will get invincibility?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble!**

X

Michael walked up to the two cabins with an air horn. He pressed it, waking up the six contestants. They all ran out of their cabins.

Buttercup- Why can't you stop using that thing?!

Michael- To wake you six up.

Gorgonzola- That's idiotic.

Dexter- Well, it did wake us up.

Michael- Guys want to hear the good news?

Blossom- Is it really good news?

Michael- Yup!

Gorgonzola- Probably something stupid.

Michael- Nope.

Eileen- What's the good news?

Michael- You six made it to the merge!

**Tell Cam**

**Eileen- I never knew I would have made it to the merge with Gorgonzola and Cajun Fox trying to eliminate me. **

**Buttercup- I knew I was going to make to the merge. Didn't really think Dexter would have gotten here, but he won't be for too long.**

**Gorgonzola- Great to be in the merge. Now I need to use Cajun Fox as my advantage to get to the finale. There's no way I'll let him get to the finale with me. He'll crush me!**

**Dexter- I never thought I would make it this far. I'm doing great for somebody like me. **

**Cajun Fox- Just five more and I get my money. That mole's gonna get out of here once I win. **

**Blossom- It's great to be in the merge. If I stay in a little longer, I'll get to the finale. The one thing I wouldn't want is to be kicked off by a conceited, cocky guy. But what are the chances of that.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X **

Michael- Since it's the merge, challenges will be harder.

Buttercup- Nice.

Michael- The challenge today is an idea from Kenny Plain.

Blossom- What's the challenge?

Michael- Everybody will go up into the trees. I have platforms that are a few inches over the trees.

Gorgonzola- What's the point of this challenge?

Michael- You'll be jumping around the platforms to stay in the competition.

Dexter- Stay in the competition?

Michael- The platforms have been placed with booby traps. They will either explode, drop out of the trees, or just basically give you a different way of pain.

Eileen- So we jump to platform each time to stay in the competition?

Michael- Exactly! Last one standing wins invincibility and a spot in the final five.

X

The six contestants started

Michael- When I say go, you must start jumping to other platforms. The booby traps will go off randomly, so it's always best to get off the platform once you get on.

Buttercup- Hurry this up! I'm ready to win invincibility.

Michael- And go!

The six contestants jumped on another platform. Dexter jumped to one of the platforms, but almost fell. Gorgonzola jumped on the same platform Dexter was on.

Gorgonzola- Bye bye, Dexter.

Dexter- Wait! Don't do it!

Gorgonzola stepped on Dexter's fingers, making him fall off.

Michael- And with Gorgonzola's evil ways, we're down to five remaining.

Once Gorgonzola moved, the platform he was standing on blew up in pieces. Knocking him out of the competition.

Michael- And another one bites the dust.

Buttercup and Eileen both got to another platform before the one they were on blew up.

Buttercup- Time to get further in the challenge.

Buttercup pushed Eileen, making her almost fall off of the platform. Buttercup got off of the platform, while Eileen started to slip. She stopped slipping when a contestant pulled her up.

Eileen- Thanks for helping me.

Cajun Fox- And time for you to lose.

Eileen- What?! Wait!

Cajun Fox- Too late.

Cajun Fox let go of Eileen, kicking her out of the competition.

Michael- And another evil play and now it's down to three.

Buttercup- Time for me to get invincibility.

Cajun Fox- You?

Buttercup- Got a problem, fox?!

Cajun Fox- Yeah, having you still here.

Cajun Fox pushed Buttercup, but she pushed him back. Out of nowhere, the platform the two were standing on exploded. Buttercup and Cajun Fox eliminated each other.

Michael- Blossom wins invincibility!

Blossom- Yes!

Michael- Meaning, you five are up for elimination.

Eileen- I was hoping to do well this challenge.

Cajun Fox- Ya didn't, four eyes.

Eileen- Did you just call me four eyes?

Cajun Fox- And don't you forget it!

**Tell Cam**

**Eileen- He does know he's wearing glasses, too. That means he has four eyes as well. **

**Cajun Fox- I wear these for a reason. She shouldn't know why, cause she's gonna leave.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Elimination Palace

Michael- Blossom has invincibility, so no votes are going to her. Alright, first vote goes to Dexter.

Dexter- I wasn't really expecting a vote.

Michael- Well, you should have. Next vote goes to Buttercup.

Buttercup- Who's stupid enough to vote for me?!

Michael- Maybe one of five contestants. Alright, the third vote goes to Cajun Fox. It's a three way tie between Cajun Fox, Buttercup, and Dexter.

Cajun Fox- That got to be shocking.

Buttercup- I never knew I would get a vote.

Cajun Fox- I wasn't talkin bout you.

Michael- Next vote goes to Eileen!

Eileen- Uh oh.

Michael- We have one for Gorgonzola!

Gorgonzola- Who would vote for me?

Michael- Wow! First time ever in Cartoon Rumble history we have a five way tie for elimination! Nobody's safe besides Blossom. This next vote goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Eileen!

Eileen- I'm out?

Michael- Yup!

Gorgonzola- Finally you're out!

Cajun Fox- That's what ya get for staying away from elimination last time.

Gorgonzola and Cajun Fox high fived.

Dexter- That's messed up.

Gorgonzola- Shut up, Dexter! You shouldn't be talking, because you voted for Buttercup!

Buttercup- You're dead, Dexter!

Blossom- Why don't you two pick on someone your own size?

Gorgonzola- Eileen deserved it.

Dexter- Two against one.

Buttercup- That's unfair.

Eileen- Well, it was fun while it lasted.

Michael- Ejecto seat is that away, Eileen!

Eileen sat in the ejecto seat and Michael pressed the button, launching her into the air.

Michael- Just four more until we get to the winner. See ya next time.

**Tell Cam**

**Blossom- Great to still be in the competition. Just need to get rid of Gorgonzola and that fox. Both of them have evil personalities. **

**Dexter- Final five, and I'm still here?! I have accomplished something.**

**Buttercup- Gorgonzola, Dexter, and Cajun Fox don't bother me one bit. Once I get one of them out, I'll get into the finale with Blossom in no time.**

**Cajun Fox- Final five! Finally that short girl left. Serves her right for being friends with those losers in the first season.**

**Gorgonzola- Eileen's gone, which is great! Now we need to eliminate one of those power puffs. The longer they're in the competition, the best chances they have to make it to the finale.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

**(2) Eileen- Cajun Fox, Gorgonzola**

**(1) Gorgonzola- Blossom**

**(1) Buttercup- Dexter**

**(1) Cajun Fox- Buttercup**

**(1) Dexter- Eileen**

**6th- Eileen**

**7th- Gumball**

**8th- Kitty**

**9th- Ben**

**10th- Gwen**

**11th- Bubbles**

**12th- Number 1**

**13th- Panini**

**X**

**Eric Johnson- My friend will be coming back to Fanfiction on Friday, so no new chapters until Friday. Wilhelm wrote this chapter all thanks to Kenny Plain. He gave us the idea so thank him for it.**

**Heinrich Wilhelm- Sorry if the chapter was lame. My friend's coming back on Friday to write the next ones, so don't worry. **


	9. Knocking You Out

Knocking You Out

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble! The final six started the day with news that they're all in the merge. The challenge was to last longer than the other contestants on platforms in trees. Platforms that were booby trapped. Gorgonzola and Cajun Fox went on a eliminating spree by eliminating Dexter and Eileen. But in the end, Blossom won invincibility. At the Elimination Palace, Eileen was eliminated by only two votes. Looks like Cajun Fox and Gorgonzola finally eliminated Eileen. Who's going to leave in this chapter?! Which five will make it to the finale four?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble!**

**X**

Gorgonzola- You know who I think should have been gone along time ago?

Cajun Fox- Who would that be?

Gorgonzola- Dexter! The guy should have been eliminated with Panini.

Dexter- I might not be strong, but I did prove myself.

Buttercup- You're still weak, Dexter.

Dexter- But I still proved myself.

Cajun Fox- You didn't prove anything.

Buttercup- Hey! No one talks to him like that.

Dexter- You're actually supporting me?

Buttercup- I'm not supporting you. No one bullies this guy, but me. You got that, fox?!

Cajun Fox- Why should I listen to you?

Buttercup- Because you'll get eliminated!

Blossom- Here we go again.

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- Cajun Fox vs. Buttercup. Does it look like a finale people would like? Well, I wouldn't like it. Everybody knows I'm going to be in the finale.**

**Dexter- I'm in between this whole battle with Buttercup and Cajun Fox. Man, this is getting bad.**

**Blossom- Buttercup makes so many enemies that it's going to be pretty tough to help her out.**

**Cajun Fox- She **

**Buttercup- That fox is going down! I can't wait to have him kicked out of here.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- How's everybody doing?

Buttercup- Terrible! It would be a lot better if Cajun Fox leaves!

Cajun Fox- You're gonna leave.

Blossom- It's never the best time.

Michael- It's never the best time! That's what makes this series awesome!

Dexter- How does it make it awesome?

Michael- Your arguments get attention. Next thing you know, readers are choosing sides.

Gorgonzola- Can you just get on with the challenge?

Michael- Way to kill the mood, dude. Anyway, want to know what's in it for you guys today?

Blossom- Sure.

Gorgonzola- Not really.

Dexter- Okay.

Michael- Follow me towards the cliff, where your challenge awaits.

X

The five followed Michael towards the cliff. There were ropes tied up around trees.

Gorgonzola- What are we going to do here, sky dive?

Michael- Sky diving was already performed as a challenge in the first season. This season it's something even better than ski diving.

Dexter- Like what?

Michael- Each of you will be strapped in with five ropes holding you up. You will be given knives to cut the ropes of your opponents. Last contestant standing, or should I say hanging, wins invincibility!

Buttercup- This is going to be a breeze! You're going down, fox!

Cajun Fox- As if.

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- That stupid fox will go down, and I mean literally going down!**

**Cajun Fox- Does she really think **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Strap yourselves in and jump off the cliff when your ready. But before you guys jump, here are you knives.

Michael tosses a knife to each contestant.

Dexter- Wait, we have to jump off the cliff?!

Michael- Yep!

Dexter- Is it really safe to jump off this cliff?

Michael- Of course it's safe! I had at least seven different contestants jump off this cliff in the first season.

Gorgonzola- Just jump off already!

Dexter strapped himself up and Gorgonzola pushed him off. Soon the other four strapped themselves in and they jumped off the cliff.

X

Dexter- I can't stand hanging up here.

Gorgonzola- Don't worry, Dexter.

Dexter- What?

Gorgonzola- You're going to lose this one.

Gorgonzola swung closer to him with his knife in his hands. Dexter tried getting away, but Gorgonzola cut one of his ropes.

Gorgonzola- Yes!

Buttercup- Take this, rat!

Buttercup swung and cut two of Gorgonzola's ropes.

Gorgonzola- Why are you helping him out?!

Buttercup- No one eliminates him from a challenge, but me.

Dexter- Thanks for that, Buttercup.

Buttercup- Don't mention it, Dexter.

Buttercup cut one of Dexter's rope, leaving him with three.

**Tell Cam**

**Dexter- I thought she was helping me!**

**Buttercup- The merge is a game of survival of the fittest. Dexter's still going down!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Buttercup- I'm going to head for the fox now.

Cajun Fox- You can't take me out.

Buttercup- Of course I can!

Buttercup and Cajun Fox both swung their knives at each other. Cajun Fox cut two, but Buttercup cut three.

Cajun Fox- What?!

Buttercup- In your face!

Gorgonzola cut one from Blossom.

Blossom- You're dead!

Gorgonzola- I'm not the one missing a rope.

Blossom got near Gorgonzola and cut two of his.

Gorgonzola- Jerk!

Blossom- Not so tough now, huh?

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- Stupid powerpuff thinks she's better than me.**

**Blossom- Gorgonzola was asking for it.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Buttercup- Take this, Dexter!

Buttercup cut two more ropes.

Dexter- Why are you going for me?!

Buttercup- You're the weak one.

Buttercup cut his last rope, causing him to fall to the water.

Buttercup- Yes! Just a few more and I get invincibility!

Gorgonzola- Like that's going to happen!

Gorgonzola came from behind and cut one of her ropes.

Buttercup- Big deal, Gorgonzola. I still have two.

Cajun Fox- Correction!

Cajun Fox came from the side and cut her last ropes, eliminating her from the game.

Buttercup- You guys suck!

Blossom- I'm not letting you guys get away with that.

Cajun Fox- Well, ya just did.

Gorgonzola- Yeah!

Gorgonzola came closer and cut a rope from Blossom. Blossom cut one from Gorgonzola before he got away.

**Tell Cam**

**Blossom- If I try to eliminate them both, then I'll lose. What I'll do is try to get them to go against each other.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Gorgonzola- There's no way you're going to beat both of us.

Blossom- If you eliminate me from the challenge, then who's going to win it?

Cajun Fox- That's a stupid question!

Gorgonzola- Everybody knows it's going to be me.

Cajun Fox- Come again?

Gorgonzola- You're going to let me win this, right?

Cajun Fox- Now when did I say something like that?

Gorgonzola- You don't have to say anything like that! Everybody already knows I'll get it.

Cajun Fox- You aint getting anything.

Cajun Fox cut one of Gorgonzola's ropes.

Gorgonzola- You're gonna get it now!

Gorgonzola started trying to cut Cajun Fox's ropes. Blossom came in and cut one of Cajun's ropes.

Cajun Fox- I do take offense!

Gorgonzola- Wait a minute! I know what she's trying to do.

Cajun Fox- And what would that be?

Gorgonzola- She's trying to get us to fight so she could win.

Cajun Fox- That won't work.

Gorgonzola- Help me out.

Cajun Fox- Like I'll do that.

Blossom cut Cajun Fox's last rope, causing him to fall down in the water.

Gorgonzola- I'm screwed.

Blossom and Gorgonzola both cut a rope, leaving Blossom with two and Gorgonzola with none. Gorgonzola fell in the water in seconds, eliminating him from the challenge.

Michael- Blossom wins invincibility, again!

X

Gorgonzola- I hate this!

Buttercup- If Dexter left me alone then I could have won.

Cajun Fox- Look who's talking.

Buttercup- And YOU'RE the worst one! Can't wait to see you getting eliminated.

Gorgonzola- Awesome!

Dexter- How is this awesome?

Gorgonzola- They're fighting like a bunch of idiots.

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- I would vote for Dexter, but the fox is starting to bother me!**

**Gorgonzola- The power puff and the fox are going at it. I think I'll just watch this one on the side lines.**

**Dexter- Voting for any of the two is a great chance for me to get in the final four. But which one should I vote for? They're both strong competitors. **

**Blossom- The fox has to go. I'm tired of his evil ways.**

**Cajun Fox- Time for me to get into the final four. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Elimination Palace

Michael- How was the challenge?

Buttercup- Stupid!

Michael- Not the word I was looking for. Anyway, Blossom has invincibility for the second time and no vote can be towards her.

Buttercup- She got lucky.

Cajun Fox- I'm the one that's lucky around here.

Buttercup- You won't be once you're done here.

Michael- Enough! We don't need a new Fratz battle.

Dexter- Fratz?

Michael- The most annoying arguments two contestants can have.

Gorgonzola- Just get to the votes.

Michael- Whatever. First vote goes to Cajun Fox.

Buttercup- Ha! What do you got to say about that?

Cajun Fox- You'll get some too, don't ya worry.

Buttercup- No I won't!

Michael- Second vote goes to Buttercup.

Cajun Fox- You were sayin?

Buttercup- Oh, shut up!

Michael- Third vote goes to Cajun Fox!

Buttercup- Just one more vote and you're taking your stupid shades out of here.

Michael- Another vote for Buttercup.

Cajun Fox- Alright!

Buttercup- There's only one more.

Cajun Fox- For you.

Buttercup- No, for you!

Cajun Fox- You wish.

Michael- And the last vote goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buttercup!

Buttercup- What?!

Cajun Fox- You're outa here!

Gorgonzola- Sweet.

Gorgonzola and Cajun Fox high five.

Buttercup- You two got so lucky that dumb Dexter voted for me!

Dexter- You got me angry.

Buttercup- Can't wait for them to eliminate you as well.

Michael- Time to take the ejecto seat, Buttercup.

Buttercup- You better win this, Blossom.

Blossom- I'll try.

Buttercup sat in the ejecto seat.

Michael- And goodbye!

Michael- pressed the button, launching Buttercup in the air.

Michael- You four are in the final four! What's going to happen now that Buttercup's gone? That's yet to come.

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- Soon I'll be in the final three. Just a few more and I'll get the money I rightly deserve.**

**Dexter- I actually made it to the final four?! This is shocking. Hopefully I can get rid of Cajun Fox. He's like a another Buttercup.**

**Blossom- Cajun Fox barely escaped elimination. He won't be so lucky next time. **

**Gorgonzola- I'm playing Cajun Fox like a fool! I tell him who to vote for and he'll do it for me. I just need him to eliminate Blossom for me, and I'll get into the finale with Dexter. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

**(3) Buttercup- Gorgonzola, Cajun Fox, Dexter**

**(2) Cajun Fox- Blossom, Buttercup**

**5th- Buttercup**

**6th- Eileen**

**7th- Gumball**

**8th- Kitty**

**9th- Ben**

**10th- Gwen**

**11th- Bubbles**

**12th- Number 1**

**13th- Panini**

**Cajunny 4 life- Hope you liked this chapter. I would of got this chapter up quicker, but I needed a few moments to rest. I can't watch the NBA playoffs anymore knowing the Boston Celtics are out! :(**


	10. Cartoon Rumble

Cartoon Rumble

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble! The finale five strapped themselves in ropes to hang over a cliff. Dexter was out early by Buttercup, while Blossom got invincibility for the second time. But in the end, Buttercup was eliminated by three votes against her. Who's going to leave this time?! Who will go to the final three?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble!**

**X**

Dexter- I made it pretty far in this game.

Cajun Fox- Wait til elimination.

Dexter- Why?

Cajun Fox- You're gonna go!

Dexter- I can still get far.

Gorgonzola- No you can't!

Dexter- I made it pretty far.

Gorgonzola- Until today!

Cajun Fox and Gorgonzola high fived.

Dexter- Not this again.

Blossom- Why don't you just leave him alone?

Gorgonzola- Leave me alone, Blossom. This isn't your battle.

Blossom- You know what?

Gorgonzola- What?

Blossom- I'm going to help Dexter eliminate you two.

Cajun Fox and Gorgonzola laughed back at Blossom as if she was crazy.

Cajun Fox- You can't be serious?

Blossom- What's so funny?

Gorgonzola- Dexter can't win!

Cajun Fox- He's the weakest one here.

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- She's wasten her time helping him. **

**Blossom- I've had enough with those two! Now I know how Buttercup feels.**

**Gorgonzola- Dexter's a goner!**

**Dexter- I am weak, but I did accomplish something no nerd has ever accomplished in this series.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Gorgonzola- You know you're wasting your time with him.

Blossom- I'm not!

Michael- Hows everything going?

Gorgonzola- Terrible! Blossom's stating the impossible.

Michael- And I thought I would be done with any arguments when Buttercup left.

Blossom- Gorgonzola's just a jerk, and the fox as well.

Cajun Fox- Don't bring me into this.

Michael- Today's challenge will be awesome!

Dexter- Define awesome?

Michael- There's no way to define this kind of challenge!

Gorgonzola- What is it, a fighting challenge?

Michael- Kudos to Gorgonzola for getting it right.

Dexter- We're actually going to fight each other?

Michael- Right behind me is a ring.

Michael points to a circle in the dirt.

Michael- I will select two to fight. The winner fights in the next round. Winner of the whole challenge gets invincibility and a spot in the finale three! Isn't that cool?

Gorgonzola- The finale three part sounds better than cool.

Cajun Fox- I can see myself getting in the final three easily.

Gorgonzola- Yeah, without Dexter there.

Cajun Fox- You said it.

Blossom- So what are the rules of the challenge?

Michael- You can use any kind of fighting technique. The way to eliminate your opponent is by kicking the contestant out of the circle.

Blossom- Easy!

Michael- I have all your names in a hat right here. So the first fight will be Gorgonzola and Blossom!

Gorgonzola- This is going to be fun.

Blossom- I've been waiting to punch your dumb face.

Dexter- If Gorgonzola and Blossom are going to fight each other, then that means I'll fight-

Michael- Cajun Fox!

Dexter- Oh no.

Cajun Fox- You're going down!

**Tell Cam**

**Dexter- I have to fight Cajun Fox?! This sucks!**

**Cajun Fox- I'll destroy him! No one gets in my way for the $2,000,000.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Lets have Gorgonzola and Blossom step into the ring.

The two step into the ring.

Michael- Remember that anything is included to eliminate the other contestant.

Gorgonzola- Sweet.

Gorgonzola dodges an attack from Blossom. He kicks her in the back, bringing her down on the ground.

Dexter- Come on, Blossom! Get up!

Gorgonzola- I knew I was stronger than you.

Gorgonzola strikes again, but misses when Blossom dodges the attack. She gets up and punches him in the stomach.

Gorgonzola- Ow!

Blossom- Giving up already?

Gorgonzola- No, it just hurts to get punched in the stomach.

Michael- A hero hitting a villain in the stomach in a challenge. Man, this is the first season finale all over again.

Gorgonzola gets up and punches Blossom again.

Gorgonzola- Time for you to lose.

Blossom reacts fast and punches Gorgonzola in the eye, knocking him out of the circle.

Michael- Blossom wins the first round!

Gorgonzola- You got to be kidding me?!

Michael- Nope! Blossom waits her next opponent. Cajun Fox vs. Dexter! Step into the circle, guys.

The two get up and step inside the circle.

Michael- Awesome! Anyway, just like what I said to Gorgonzola and Blossom, any kind of fighting is acceptable.

Cajun Fox- Nice!

Dexter- Uh oh.

Michael- And fight!

Dexter- Please spare me!

Cajun Fox- Not gonna happen.

Cajun Fox threw Dexter to the ground.

Dexter- That hurt!

Cajun Fox- This is gonna hurt more.

Dexter looked up, only to see a fist punch him in the face. He lost his glasses, as he was trying to look for them.

Dexter- Where are they?

Cajun Fox- Time to lose.

Cajun Fox kicked him out of the circle.

Michael- That was a one sided battle. Looks like Cajun Fox and Blossom heads over to the second round.

**Tell Cam**

**Dexter- Man, I was destroyed in this challenge.**

**Gorgonzola- Blossom's starting to bother me with these challenges. Every single time she's close to get invincibility.**

**Cajun Fox- She's gonna get messed up by the Cajun!**

**Blossom- Just need to beat the fox and I get invincibility. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Just like the other two rounds, anything is acceptable. And fight!

Blossom swung a punch towards Cajun Fox. He easily dodged it. She started throwing more punches, but she still couldn't mange to hit the fox.

Blossom- Come on! Just give up!

Cajun Fox- Not gonna happen.

Cajun Fox got behind Blossom and punched her to the ground.

Gorgonzola- Yes!

Dexter- Oh no!

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- Blossom's not so tough anymore!**

**Dexter- This is bad! Cajun Fox is going to win invincibility if he keeps going at this.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Blossom got up, barely dodging an attack from the fox. She kicked him to get him away.

Cajun Fox- You're actually doing something this time. That's a shocker.

Blossom- Just lose already!

Blossom punched him again in the face.

Cajun Fox- Now you've gone too far.

Cajun Fox dodged another attack and punched Blossom out of the circle.

Michael- Cajun Fox wins invincibility and a spot in the final three.

Cajun Fox- I knew I would make it this far!

Blossom- Aw great!

Michael- Which means you three are up for elimination.

Michael points to Gorgonzola, Blossom, and Dexter.

**Tell Cam**

**Dexter- I'll help Blossom out and vote Gorgonzola.**

**Blossom- Who's going to leave? Well, it was going to be Cajun Fox. But he has invincibility, so Gorgonzola's going home.**

**Gorgonzola- Blossom doesn't know what's coming. She's going to leave after this, leaving me to get to the final three.**

**Cajun Fox- Just one step closer to the money. I can see that money now.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Elimination Palace

Michael- After nine eliminations, we're down to four contestants. One of you get further into the game.

Gorgonzola- Hear that, Blossom. He's talking about you.

Blossom- The one he's talking about is you.

Gorgonzola- We'll see about that.

Michael- One vote goes to Blossom.

Gorgonzola- Yes!

Michael- One vote for Gorgonzola.

Blossom- Yes!

Michael- Another vote for Gorgonzola!

Gorgonzola- Come on!

Dexter- The suspense is killing me.

Michael- Last vote has Gorgonzola's name written all over it.

Blossom- That's three! You're out, Gorgonzola.

Dexter- Yes!

Gorgonzola- What?! Cajun Fox, you were supposed to vote Blossom! Why didn't you write her name?!

Cajun Fox- I suppose you were the one to eliminate.

Gorgonzola- Why me?!

Cajun Fox- I don't need you anymore.

Blossom- It doesn't feel good to be eliminated, huh?

Gorgonzola- None of you deserve the money!

Michael- It's okay, Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola- How is it okay?! The stupid fox voted me off!

Michael- Well, at least you get a seat home.

Gorgonzola- Like that stupid seat will get me home.

Gorgonzola took the seat and Michael pressed the button, launching Gorgonzola in the air.

Michael- And from four to three.

**Tell Cam**

**Blossom- Cajun Fox is the next one to go. He might not look the brightest, but the guy is sly. He just eliminated the only one on his side. **

**Cajun Fox- That two million can be very useful. Just two more to go till I get it.**

**Dexter- I can actually win this! At first I thought I wouldn't get anywhere with Cajun Fox and Buttercup threatening me, but now I think I can. Just imagine how many installments I'll have after I win the money. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

**(3) Gorgonzola- Blossom, Dexter, Cajun Fox**

**(1) Blossom- Gorgonzola**

**4th- Gorgonzola**

**5th- Buttercup**

**6th- Eileen**

**7th- Gumball**

**8th- Kitty**

**9th- Ben**

**10th- Gwen**

**11th- Bubbles**

**12th- Number 1**

**13th- Panini**

**Cajunny 4 life- Hope you liked this chapter. This chapter has to have the best name of any other chapter in the CARTOON RUMBLE series. XD **


	11. Killing Frenzy

Killing Frenzy

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble! The final four began the day with an argument, mostly Gorgonzola and Blossom. The challenge was a fighting tournament style. Cajun Fox won invincibility for the first time, while Gorgonzola, Dexter, and Blossom were up for elimination. Gorgonzola was the one that was eliminated, due to three votes against him. Looks like the fox does have a brain. Who's going to get kicked out of this one?! Which two will make it to the finale?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble! **

**X**

Dexter- How are we going to eliminate the fox?

Blossom- Easy!

Dexter- How?

Blossom- We'll both vote that guy off! I've had it with him.

Dexter- Hopefully it works.

Blossom- I'm pretty sure it'll work. Well, that's if you go against me and vote with him.

Dexter- I wouldn't do that!

Blossom- Then why did you vote Buttercup then! You could do the same thing to me.

Dexter- But I won't!

**Tell Cam**

**Blossom- I can't trust Dexter. He did help Gorgonzola and Cajun Fox to eliminate Buttercup.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Hows it going?

Dexter- Okay.

Cajun Fox- Waiting to get that case of two million.

Blossom- Like you'll get it.

Michael- Well, for the first time in Cartoon Rumble history, the final three are Cartoon Cartoons contestants.

Dexter- Sweet!

Michael- So looks like another season where a Cartoon Cartoons contestant will win. But which one out of you three will win?

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- I'm gonna win this thang! I survived many eliminations. I even defeated that mole from that rival show. She deserves it letting her friends eliminate my friend in the first season. It's revenge time!**

**Blossom- I'm really glad to be in the final three. I'll try my best to get Cajun Fox out of here so Dexter and I can get in the finale.**

**Dexter- Who will go to the finale? I have a small chance of heading to the finale! Cajun Fox and Blossom are bumping heads, ready to eliminate each other. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Wanna know what's your challenge?

Blossom- Sure.

Cajun Fox- Ready for it.

Michael- The challenge will be to kill spiders. The more spiders you kill, the better chance you get a spot in the finale.

Cajun Fox- That's easy!

Michael- But wait. There's something else.

Dexter- What is it?

Michael- You three will be in a small room. The first round will consist of ten spiders, the second round will have twenty spiders, and the last round will have an amount of thirty spiders. The one to kill the most spiders overall, wins invincibility and gets a spot in the finale!

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- I have this challenge in the bag. Time for the Cajun to get into the finale.**

**Dexter- I have to kill spiders? This isn't my thing!**

**Blossom- I'll easily get invincibility, vote Cajun Fox, and with that, I'll be in the finale with Dexter. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- In a few seconds, we'll have ten spiders coming out of that cage.

Michael pointed to the box in the corner.

Blossom- Why are we killing spiders?

Michael- Some idiot let loose these things in the first season. Ever since the scientists testing things on this island, the spiders turned even bigger.

Michael gave the three hammers.

Michael- You must squash the spiders with these.

Dexter- This is going to be sick.

Michael opened the cage. The ten spiders started crawling everywhere around the room. Blossom and Cajun Fox smashed two of them.

Michael- Cajun Fox and Blossom score!

Dexter- I'll get one right here!

Dexter brought his hammer up, but he was pushed back.

Cajun Fox- Not when I'm around!

Cajun Fox smashed another spider.

Michael- Cajun Fox 3, Blossom 2, and Dexter nothing!

**Tell Cam**

**Dexter- I need to do something. If I don't, then I'm screwed!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Blossom smashed another spider, tying it up with Cajun Fox.

Michael- Blossom and Cajun Fox are tied with three.

Dexter finally smashed one, giving him one point.

Dexter- Yes!

Cajun Fox, Blossom, and Dexter smashed another one.

Michael- Blossom has 4, Cajun Fox has 4, and Dexter has 2. next round will consist of twenty spiders this time.

Cajun Fox- You really think you can compete with me?

Blossom- You're just cocky. Anybody can compete with you.

Cajun Fox- No one can compete with me!

**Tell Cam**

**Blossom- The nerve of that guy! Why do cocky toons stay in the longest?!**

**Cajun Fox- She doesn't know who she's messin with. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- We're now in round two. Here come the twenty spiders.

Michael opened the cage, letting the spiders get out and roam free. Dexter and Cajun Fox smashed one, while Blossom smashed two.

Cajun Fox- Show off.

Blossom- Look who's talking.

Dexter smashed another spider, while Cajun Fox smashed two of them.

Cajun Fox- Ragin Cajun's on fire!

Blossom- Not for long!

Blossom smashed two more spiders.

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- She really thinks she can compete with me. Please, I'll destroy her!**

**Tell Cam**

**X**

Dexter smashed another spider, giving him another point.

Dexter- I'm on a role!

Cajun Fox- Anybody could do that.

Cajun Fox smashed two more. Blossom smashed another two, giving her an upper edge against the fox.

Blossom- Yes!

Cajun Fox- Thinkin you tough, huh?

Blossom- Tougher than you.

**Tell Cam**

**Blossom- It's end of the road for you, fox!**

**Cajun Fox- That gal is getting on my nerve! I need to get ahead of her somehow.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Dexter and Cajun Fox smashed another spider. Blossom smashed one and was going to smash another one, but Cajun Fox got in her way and smashed the last two.

Michael- One crazy round! Cajun Fox smashed eight spiders, Blossom smashed eight spiders as well, and Dexter smashed only four. Overall, Cajun Fox and Blossom have 12 points, while Dexter only has 6.

Cajun Fox- When will ya give up?!

Blossom- I don't give up when toons like you try to win.

Michael- We're heading to round three. This is the last round to see who gets the spot in the finale and which one doesn't!

Michael opens the last cage, letting out thirty spiders. Cajun Fox, Blossom, and Dexter smashed two of the thirty spiders.

Dexter- Yes!

Cajun Fox- Shut it!

Cajun Fox kicked Dexter out of the way and he smashed another two spiders with his hammer.

Blossom- You're so going to leave once I win invincibility.

Cajun Fox- Who said I was leavin?

Cajun Fox tried to get a grip of Blossom, but she passed him and she smashed two more spiders. Dexter ran up and smashed one spider.

Dexter- I need to catch up!

Cajun Fox- There's no way you're gonna catch up with me around!

Cajun Fox smashed another two spiders.

**Tell Cam**

**Blossom- That fox won't quit! He's the worst enemy to go against in this season.**

**Cajun Fox- I'm too good for this. These two will see me get into the finale easily.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Blossom kicked Cajun Fox away and smashed another two spiders, tying with Cajun Fox. Dexter smashed another two, giving him five points.

Michael- Looks like invincibility is going to either Blossom or Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox- I'll get that invincibility easily.

Blossom- Yeah right!

Blossom smashed three at a time, shocking Dexter and Cajun Fox.

Michael- Looks like Blossom really wants to get to the finale.

**Tell Cam**

**Dexter- Blossom's really going at it. If she keeps going at it, she'll get into the finale.**

**Cajun Fox- She's not giving up! How will I get to the finale with her still here?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Dexter and Cajun Fox both smashed two, trying to catch up to Blossom. Blossom smashed another spider, Cajun Fox smashed two, and Dexter smashed another two.

Blossom- Is that all?

Michael- Nope! There's still one more!

Michael pointed to the last spider, crawling on the wall.

Blossom- I got it!

Cajun Fox- Not this time!

Cajun Fox held her down and smashed the last spider.

Blossom- You jerk!

Cajun Fox- You're just jealous.

Michael- I'll tally up the scores.

Cajun Fox- I won this challenge for sure.

Blossom- In your dreams!

Michael- Dexter got a score of 15! You did not get invincibility.

Dexter- I saw that coming.

Cajun Fox- So did I!

Michael- Blossom got a score of 22! You were one spider under Cajun Fox.

Blossom- What?!

Michael- Cajun Fox wins invincibility with a score of 23!

Cajun Fox- I knew I'd win! Sucks to be you losers.

Cajun Fox pointed at Blossom and Dexter while laughing.

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- No shocker I made it to the finale. Can't wait to eliminate the last contestant.**

**Blossom- Can't believe Cajun Fox actually won to get himself in the finale. **

**Dexter- Well, I'm not going to the finale now. Cajun Fox will eliminate me right here.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Elimination Palace

Michael- How do you think the challenge was?

Cajun Fox- A breeze, since I got to the final two!

Blossom- You got lucky.

Cajun Fox- I was born lucky.

Michael- Since Cajun Fox has won invincibility, no vote can go against him.

Dexter- Aw man.

Michael- Actually, no one will get a vote against them.

Blossom- So no one will leave?

Michael- Somebody will leave, don't get me wrong, but with only one vote against the toon.

Dexter- That can't be possible! There's three of us.

Michael- Since Cajun Fox won invincibility, he gets to choose the contestant he'll compete against in the finale.

Blossom- This couldn't get any worse.

Dexter- No!

Cajun Fox- This day gets better and better.

Michael- Who's going to take the launch out of here, dude?

Cajun Fox- I know just the one.

Dexter- I played a great game. It was great while it lasted.

Cajun Fox- Hold up!

Blossom- Just get it over with.

Cajun Fox- I'll choose the nerd to stay and the gal to go.

Dexter- What?! No! Choose me to go and keep Blossom.

Blossom- Don't worry, Dexter. Don't let him get to you.

Michael- Time to go, Blossom.

Blossom- I didn't really see this coming, I'll tell you that.

Michael- Every contestant has their downfalls.

Blossom takes sits in the ejecto seat as Michael presses the button, launching Blossom in the air.

Michael- After eleven eliminations, we're down to two.

Cajun Fox- Get ready to get destroyed!

Dexter looked back at Cajun Fox with fear.

Dexter- You won't hurt me, right? Like, do anything to get the money?

Cajun Fox laughed, while Dexter didn't seem any happier.

Cajun Fox- What do you think?

Dexter- Well, I'm hoping you'll go easy on me.

Cajun Fox- Not gonna happen! You, my friend, will lose to me. You won't know what hit you when I'm done with you. You're gonna be in the blues once ya lose!

Dexter- What's up with the rhyming?!

**Tell Cam**

**Dexter- I'm a little scared now that I'm the only one here with Cajun Fox. He'll kill me in the finale! I don't know what I'll do to compete with him. What am I going to do now?!**

**Cajun Fox- He doesn't stand a chance against me. I'll beat him him and take the two million. I can see that case of money comin to me right now. Just one more and I win this.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**3rd- Blossom**

**4th- Gorgonzola**

**5th- Buttercup**

**6th- Eileen**

**7th- Gumball**

**8th- Kitty**

**9th- Ben**

**10th- Gwen**

**11th- Bubbles**

**12th- Number 1**

**13th- Panini**

**Who do you think deserves the $2,000,000?**

**Cajun Fox (CTCD)**

**Dexter (DL)**

**Cajunny 4 life- Sorry if this chapter sucked. I needed this done so I can write the FINALE! **


	12. And the Money goes to

And The Money Goes To...

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble! The final three contestants had to smash up spiders to gain points. The one with the most points, wins invincibility. Cajun Fox won the challenge and chose the weak Dexter over the strong Blossom to go to the finale. Blossom was sent flying with Dexter all alone against the cocky Cajun Fox! Who will win the $2,000,000?! Who will be the runner-up?! Find out on this LAST CHAPTER of Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble!**

**X**

Michael- During the first season, we had a blue bird and a red cat fight for the money. On this same island, many months later, we have an orange fox and a short kid fighting for the $2,000,000. Cajun Fox, a cocky, lucky fox with his stews and Dexter, a small, short kid with his secret lab. Only one of them can win! Which one will win the $2,000,000?!

Michael pressed the button to the air horn, waking up the two contestants.

Dexter- What happened?

Cajun Fox- Somethin happened.

Michael- You two ready for the finale?!

Dexter- We're starting it right now?

Michael- Yup!

Cajun Fox- Alright! Prepare to lose to the Cajun!

Dexter- Clearly I have a chance as well. I did make it to the finale.

Cajun Fox- Who got you a spot in the finale?

Dexter- You.

Cajun Fox- That's right! And today, my friend, I'll kick you out of the finale.

Dexter- Uh oh.

**Tell Cam**

**Dexter- I'm amazed that I got here! Can't believe I'm still in it.**

**Cajun Fox- It's great that I got here! I'm not letting this one get away from here. **

**Dexter- My competition? I really hope he doesn't break any of my bones during the finale.**

**Cajun Fox- I don't even think I can call it a competition. He aint getting anywhere while I'm still around.**

**Dexter- My time here was alright. Toons like Cajun Fox, Gorgonzola, and Buttercup made it tough to get to the finale, but I'm here and prepared.**

**Cajun Fox- My time here couldn't be better. I saved my team every challenge, I beat that mole, and I got to the finale.**

**Dexter- Will I like to be in another season? Well, that's if I'm alive after this.**

**Cajun Fox- Another season? Why would I want to be in another season when I'll get the green? Actually, I'll like to get a bit more money so yeah!**

**Dexter- Anything else I want to say? Please don't kill me, Cajun Fox! I still want to work in my lab after this. **

**Cajun Fox- Anything else? Nah, nothing really important. Just hand me over the money I truly deserve.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- There will be only one part in this finale. Whoever comes out on top after the challenge, wins $2,000,000! The runner-up will not receive the $2,000,000.

Dexter- What's the challenge?

Michael- I'll get to that, but before I do, lets see the past, eleven contestants.

The three walked in front of two bleachers. The orange bleacher had a large picture of Cajun Fox on the top of it with Gorgonzola, Gwen, and Ben were sitting on the orange bench. The purple bleacher had a large of Dexter at the top with Gumball, Eileen, Kitty, Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Panini, and Number 1 sitting on it.

Cajun Fox- What does this have to with anything?

Michael- The past contestants sitting on your bleacher means the more support you have.

Buttercup- I might have not liked Dexter, but Cajun Fox deserves to lose!

Number 1- For the first time I agree with you.

Number 1 and Buttercup high five.

Ben- I'm on Cajun's team, because he showed up as a great team leader.

Gwen- The only reason I'm here is that I don't like Dexter. He should have been eliminated before me!

Gorgonzola- Cajun Fox doesn't deserve the money, but Dexter sucks! I hate floaters.

Michael- Great to see contestants' views on the finalists.

Cajun Fox- None of them won't matter when I destroy this guy.

Dexter- If you don't mind me asking, what's our challenge?

Michael- This season will be different than the other finales.

Blossom- What are they going to do?

Michael- We're going to have a race around the island! There will be a few obstacles you two will have to get through. First one to come past the finish line, wins!

Michael points to the finish line a few feet away from him.

Cajun Fox- Why can't we fight for it? I'm ready to hurt this kid.

Dexter- That doesn't sound good.

Cajun Fox- To me it does.

Michael- We are not going to have a fight out for the money, because it's been overused and we already had a fight out on this island. And well, I don't think Dexter would stand a chance in a fight against Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox- You sure got that right.

Buttercup- Wait and see when Dexter's going to win the two million!

Cajun Fox- Ya really think that's gonna happen?

Dexter- Don't encourage him, Buttercup!

Buttercup- I know that Dexter's going to win!

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- She has to be stupid if she thinks he's going to win. I'm gonna win this with no sweat. **

**Dexter- What did Buttercup do?! The fox already has an advantage of strength, and now Buttercup's thinking I could win! I can win, anybody could win, but I won't win with this happening.**

**Buttercup- Dexter has to stand up for himself. If he doesn't then that fox will wipe him with the floor in the finale. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- You'll start by going near the beach side. Once you two get to the beach side, there will be two ropes hanging from the cliff. Those ropes will get you up the cliff. Once you get up the cliff, you'll get on one of your sleighs and race down to the bottom. First one to pass the other, wins!

Gorgonzola- We've heard it a million times! Everybody already knows the one that gets there first wins.

Michael- Way to be a downer, dude. Anyways, when I say go, you start running off!

X

Beach side

Dexter- The running to the beach wasn't that bad.

Cajun Fox- Wait til you get eliminated by me.

Dexter- Not this again. I can win, too!

Cajun Fox- I brought you in the finale and I can easily kick you out.

**Tell Cam**

**Dexter- Cajun Fox has to be the most cockiest contestant here! Anybody can win this kind of series. **

**Cajun Fox- That four eyed freak is getting kicked out this time. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Dexter- Where are the ropes?

Cajun Fox- Gotta find them on your own, four eyes! We're not teammates.

Dexter- Four eyes?! You're wearing glasses!

Cajun Fox- Shut it!

Dexter looked back at Cajun Fox with a confused, yet annoyed face. He looked around the cliff, and finally saw the two ropes.

Dexter- I found them! Yes!

Dexter got a hold of a rope. Cajun Fox walked up to Dexter and pushed him.

Dexter- What's your problem?!

Cajun Fox- Just getting the win.

Dexter- Do you really have to be nasty about it? Why can't you play a fair game?

Cajun Fox- And let ya win? Not gonna happen, and yes, I have to be like this.

Cajun Fox pushed Dexter to the ground and started climbing up the cliff.

**Tell Cam**

**Dexter- Why can't he just play fair?! Man, I hate contestants like him. I hope he gets his karma.**

**Cajun Fox- All I can say is that he's a goner. There's no way he's beating me.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Cajun Fox- Made it to the top first! I knew I would do great.

Dexter- I'm almost there!

Cajun Fox looked down and laughed. Dexter was getting closer and closer to the top of the cliff.

Cajun Fox- It would be such a tragedy if someone would make you fall.

Dexter- You wouldn't dare!

Cajun Fox- I would, and I don't care.

Cajun Fox started to throw rocks, attempting to get Dexter to fall off. Dexter got some hits from rocks to his head, which made him angry. But he managed to get up.

Cajun Fox- You really want this, don't ya?

Dexter- Well, I won't let you get away with it.

Cajun Fox- Get away with what, winning the two million?

Dexter- Like that's going to happen.

Michael- Welcome, finalists! Now that you guys are up on the cliff, you two must ride down on sleighs. The one that gets passed the finish line first, wins the two million dollars.

Cajun Fox- Easy enough.

Dexter- What about incoming trees?

Michael- You will have to dodge every single one of them to win.

**Tell Cam**

**Dexter- I just need to speed down a hill and pass the finish line. Hopefully I don't break any bones in the process.**

**Cajun Fox- Just one more obstacle in my way. Just need to pass it and get the money right after it. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

The two got down on the sleighs.

Michael- Now you two must ride all the way down to the finish line, which is somewhere down there!

Michael pointed down the hill.

Dexter- Those directions weren't helpful at all.

Michael- I don't care. As long as you get down the hill and passed the finish line someway, that's good to me. The audience need to know the winner! They've been waiting for one for weeks!

Cajun Fox- Aint gonna be this guy.

Dexter- I have the same chance as you!

Cajun Fox- Yeah right.

Michael- And go!

The two started off by going down the hill.

Dexter- How do you handle this thing?!

Cajun Fox- Like this.

Cajun Fox hit Dexter from the right.

Dexter- Why are you doing this?!

Cajun Fox- Eliminating the competition one by one.

Dexter- Do you really have to do it this way?

Cajun Fox- Yup!

Dexter tried moving away, but the fox still stayed on him.

Dexter- Come on! Can't you stop being evil for once?

Cajun Fox- Nah.

Dexter- Why are you

Cajun Fox- Eliminating the competition, and you're next.

**Tell Cam**

**Dexter- Knowing that I'm all alone against the fox gets me a bit irritated. **

**Cajun Fox- He's a goner! **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

The two dodged another batch of trees. Some tipped over, some barely hanging, and some everywhere. Cajun Fox soon stole the lead from Dexter.

Dexter- No!

Cajun Fox- You suck at this.

Dexter- No I don't!

Cajun Fox- Stop acting tough.

Dexter- That's it!

Dexter rammed into Cajun Fox and the two went flying. They both hit the ground, a few feet away from the finish line.

Bubbles- Come on, Dexter!

Gorgonzola- Forget Dexter!

Ben- This is tense.

Michael- Only one can win!

Cajun Fox and Dexter slowly started getting up. A crack was heard and Cajun Fox soon fell to the ground.

Dexter- I think you broke something.

Cajun Fox- I didn't break anything.

Cajun Fox tried standing up, but he couldn't.

Number 1- It appears the fox broke one of his legs.

Buttercup- Yes!

Bubbles- Dexter can win this!

Buttercup- And that stupid fox won't!

Bubbles and Buttercup both high fived.

Ben- No! Come on, Cajun Fox!

Dexter looked at the bleachers ahead of him.

Dexter- Yes! I have a chance!

Cajun Fox- Not this time!

Cajun Fox brought his paws upon Dexter's legs, bringing him to the ground as well.

Dexter- What are you doing?!

Cajun Fox- Aint nobody gonna win this thing.

Dexter- I need this!

Dexter pushed away from the fox and closer to the finish line.

Bubbles- Alright!

Blossom- Way to go, Dexter!

Ben- Come on, dude!

Gorgonzola- Don't let Dexter beat you!

Cajun Fox- You're going down!

Cajun Fox got hold of Dexter and took him to the ground.

Dexter- Ow! Stop scratching me!

Dexter kicked Cajun Fox in the face, causing one of the lens from his glasses to come out.

Cajun Fox- Now you're getting!

Cajun Fox punched Dexter in the back and took the lead by crawling away from him. Dexter didn't let him get away with it as Dexter tugged on Cajun's tail. Dexter and Cajun Fox crawled closer to the finish line. Both of them couldn't get a head of the other.

Gumball- Come on, Dexter! Just a few more steps and you get the money!

Ben- Dexter's gaining of you, dude! Gaining!

**Tell Cam**

**Gumball- Dexter has to win! He went through a lot, and if he wins it will show everybody that not only strong toons can win. **

**Ben- Cajun Fox is getting closer and closer to get the two million. Some people say why am I supporting a contestant that kicked me off? I don't think Cajun Fox voted me off. Dude, we're like friends.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Dexter has the lead!

Gumball- Yes!

Bubbles- Go Dexter!

Buttercup- Alright!

Michael- Cajun Fox takes the lead!

Ben- Yes!

Michael- And Dexter took the lead again.

Gorgonzola- Quit it with that!

Cajun Fox and Dexter were getting closer to the finish line.

Michael- Just a bit more!

Ben- Cajun Fox!

Gumball- Dexter!

Dexter and Cajun Fox both got over the finish line at about the same time, but one came nanoseconds before the other.

Michael- And the winner of Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cajun Fox!

Buttercup- No way!

Ben- Alright! Dude, I knew he was going to win.

Gorgonzola- Dexter got what he deserved.

Dexter- Aw man!

Cajun Fox- I knew I would win!

Michael- After weeks and weeks of fighting for the $2,000,000, Cajun Fox won it.

Michael dropped the case on Cajun Fox, bringing him in more pain.

Buttercup- Cajun Fox got so lucky!

Cajun Fox- Lucky's my middle name.

**Tell Cam**

**Panini- I should have won the money. I'm a better contestant than both of them combined.**

**Number 1- I didn't expect that fox to win the money. **

**Bubbles- I was hoping for Dexter. Why couldn't he have won?**

**Gwen- I don't really care about the finale. I wasn't in the finale, so I don't care. **

**Ben- I knew Cajun Fox was going to win! Yes! **

**Kitty- None of them deserved the money. Especially that fox.**

**Gumball- Dexter played a good game throughout the season. Sucks to see him go down like this. **

**Eileen- Sucks for Dexter! How come **

**Buttercup- Well, now people can say a villain won this series. Stupid fox thinks he's cool just because he won. **

**Gorgonzola- I deserved that money and all, but at least Deter didn't get it. He's weak!**

**Blossom- So the fox actually won the season. I was expecting Dexter because he's a lot better than him.**

**Dexter- I came so close! So close just to lose in the finale! Even though I didn't win, I did show that contestants like me can get somewhere in a series like this. **

**Cajun Fox- Yes! No one's better than me! I knew I was gonna win!**

**End of Tell Cam**

Michael- Finally a Courage: the cowardly dog character won, and not only a Courage: the cowardly dog character won, but an evil, cocky contestant won. So looks like cocky contestants can win! What's going to happen next time?! Find out in a few more days, 'cause the next season will be here shortly! Who will come back to compete for another $2,000,000?!

**X**

**1st- Cajun Fox (Winner) $2,000,000**

**2nd- Dexter**

**3rd- Blossom**

**4th- Gorgonzola**

**5th- Buttercup**

**6th- Eileen**

**7th- Gumball**

**8th- Kitty**

**9th- Ben**

**10th- Gwen**

**11th- Bubbles**

**12th- Number 1**

**13th- Panini**

**Cajunny 4 life- Sorry that I didn't get the chapter done sooner. I had no idea for the finale. Sorry if this finale sucked. **

**Kenny Plain, I am going to make a fifth season. There will be six seasons in all. Just two more to go! **


End file.
